Amor de Rosas
by Lira12
Summary: Una nueva aventura esta por comenzar en la Región Sinnoh, viejos amigos volverán y sentimientos nuevos serán descubiertos. Una gran rivalidad se vera afectada por Amor y hará que ambos Coordinadores sean confundidos. May y Drew descubrirán que la Moneda tiene dos caras y una de ellas no es amistad.
1. Chapter 1: Viejos Amigos, Nuevas Batalla

¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de si ustedes ya han leído alguna de mis historias e imagino que no, probablemente. La cosa es que esta vez quise cambiar un poco mi ambiente y mis series para iniciar con una nueva que es de Pokémon. Espero que esta historia les guste ya que es nueva y de la noche a la mañana se me ha ocurrido escribirla.

El ambiente tengo pensado en realizarlo en Sinnoh con la mayoría de los personas claro también a esta pareja. También tengo planeado hacer unos cambios a ciertas cosas y espero que les guste. Habrán batallas y concurso por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Aviso:

.: Pokémon :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Pokémon fue creado por Satoshi Tajiri y dirigida por Masamitsu Hidaka y Norihiko Sudo

* * *

~ Amor de Rosas ~

Capítulo 1:

Viejos Amigos, Nuevas Batallas

.: Pokémon :.

Un nuevo día a llegado a llegado y la emoción comienza. La liga Pokémon ha terminado al igual que el Gran Festival pero no significa que el viaje de nuestro héroes haya llegado a su fin. Para este grandioso equipo de Entrenadores Pokémon el viaje sigue y seguirá, no llegará a fin ahora.

Nuestro trío de héroes se encontraba en un puerto ubicado cerca del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, hogar en donde nuestra bella Coordinadora nació hace ya diez años atrás. El trío de jóvenes, junto a sus inseparables compañeros Pokémon, se encontraba ansioso de recibir una visita especial de una joven amiga suyos.

- wow - comentó la peli azul sonriendo emocionada - ¿no te parece genial, Piplup? Al fin veremos a May de nuevo

- pi piplup - sonrió el pequeño Pokémon.

- será genial ver a May de nuevo - sonrió el Cría Pokémon.

- ya lo creo, ya quiero verla, espero que le haya ido muy bien en sus concursos en Johto - sonrió el Entrenador de cabellos negros - seguro que ha ganado, ¿verdad Pikachu?

- ¡pikaa! - sonrió su compañero.

Un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes quienes llevaron su vista enfrente de ellos. Un gran barco se podía ver acercándose y eso significaba una cosa; su espera había terminado.

- ¡Al fin! - exclamo emocionada la joven mientras corría hacía el barco para esperar a su amiga.

Un pequeño Skitty bajo rápidamente del barco y comenzó a correr por todo el puerto hasta terminar persiguiendo su propia cola en círculos. Un grito de una Entrenadora llamando al Pokémon capto la atención de todos. Una joven de cabello castaño y un pañuelo verde en su cabeza, ojos azules como el mar y una vestimenta que constaba en camisa anaranjada y sin mangas, con el cuello negro y con círculos blancos en ambos lados de la cintura, shorts debajo de su camisa de color negro, unos guantes blancos con los dedos y los extremos de las muñecas negros (con una linea verde en medio de estos últimos) y la parte de arriba de las manos al descubierto. Usaba un bolso en su cintura, era color verde, lleva unas deportivas anaranjadas a igual que su camisa y unas medias negras.

- Skitty, por Dios, te he dicho que no hagas eso - dijo la joven mirando a la pequeña que había dejado de jugar. Esta la miro con una sonrisa y de la nada saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora.

- es May - escucho la voz de uno de sus amigos. Volteó y vio a nada mas y nada menos que sus amigos, Ash, Brock y Dawn acompañados de Pikachu y Piplup.

- vaya si son ustedes - sonrió la Coordinadora para luego acercarse - es un gusto volver a verlos

- a nosotros también nos alegra verte - sonrió Ash - vaya que ha pasado tiempo

- bastante, la última vez que los vi fue en la Copa Wallace - dijo May animada para mirar a Dawn - Dawn vi el Gran Festival y debo decir que estuviste grandiosa a pesar de no haber ganado

- gracias, me hubiera gustado ver el Gran Festival de Johto pero por desgracia fue en la misma fecha que la Liga Sinnoh y tenía que apoyar a Ash - dijo Dawn con una mueca algo triste pero sonriente.

- descuida, por cierto, ¿en que lugar quedaste Ash? - pregunto May sonriendo.

- entre los cuatro mejores - sonrió Ash - pude haber llegado mas pero ese Darkrai era bastante poderoso al igual que Latios

- ¿un Latios? - pregunto sorprendida la Coordinadora - vaya, debió de ser complicado

- bastante - cerró los ojos Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hacía una mueca nervioso.

- pero se gano un gran respeto - sonrió Dawn.

- es verdad, no hay que olvidar eso - apoyo Brock sonriendo - ¿qué hay de ti May? ¿pudiste ganar el Gran Festival?

- no - se desanimo un poco la joven pero luego sonrió - la verdad es que quede entre los cuatros mejores también, parece que no logro pasar de ahí

- pero entre los cuatro mejores igual estuvo bien ¿no? - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- si pero pude haber ganado de no ser porque Drew cada vez es mas fuerte que yo - sonrió la chica con un ligero sonrojo - estuvo fabuloso

Dawn miro a la joven y sonrió tranquila. Los cuatro entrenadores partieron rumbo a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en donde se estarían quedando el fin de semana. Dawn parecía emocionada de tener a May de vuelta puesto que mas que rivales ambas son muy buenas amigas, al igual de Zoey. Quería saber todo sobre la chica desde sus combates en la Región Johto hasta ciertas cosas de chicas.

- un gusto en conocerte May, yo soy Johanna, la madre de Dawn - sonrió la mujer adulta al ver entrar a los jóvenes en la casa.

- el gusto es todo mío - sonrió May al saber que se encontraba frente a una gran Coordinadora.

- por cierto Dawn, tienes una llamada de Zoey - sonrió Johanna tranquila.

- ¿de Zoey? - parpadeó confundida la chica.

- ¿por qué no vas a ver? - pregunto Ash sonriendo.

- si, claro - asintió la joven.

.: May :.

Una vez que Dawn había salido a ver la llamada de Zoey yo decidí salir un rato de la casa. Estaba feliz de haberme reunido con mis amigos y pronto nos reuniremos con otros mas así que toda la pandilla iba a estar reunida esta vez. Era extraño pensar que ahora, después de Johto, seguía Sinnoh. Mis Pokémones y yo nos hemos hecho bastante fuertes desde aquel concurso en esta misma región, sin duda alguna nos hemos fortalecido bastante.

Mire el Pueblo Hojas Gemelas con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa por conocer este lugar y estaba esperando a que alguien saliera de esa casa para llevarme a conocer o sino terminaría yendo sola. Di un suspiro y luego inhale la suave brisa que pasaba por aquí.

- hey May, ¿qué haces aquí? - escuche a Brock detrás de mí.

- estoy esperando a que alguien me lleve a conocer o iré sola - me reí divertida mientras sonreía.

- bueno, Dawn tardará un poco - dijo Brock tranquilo.

- mm... - torcí los labios - lo que me faltaba...

Estuve a punto de decir algo mas cuando de una de mis pokebolas salió alguien. Mire a Skitty con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo cansada, últimamente estaba bastante inquieta en especial desde el Festival.

- ¿Skitty por qué saliste? - pregunte tranquila mientras ella comenzaba a perseguir su cola. La mire con una sonrisa y luego la tome en mis brazos.

- a mí me parece que Skitty siempre será igual - dijo Brock riendo - sigue siendo la misma pequeña cuando la conocimos

- y no tienes ni idea de los problemas en los que me mete - me reí divertida.

- ski... - sonrió la pequeña.

- ¡Hey chicos a que no adivinan! - salió Dawn emocionada de la casa.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Brock colocando una mano en su cintura y mirando a la joven con una sonrisa.

- ¡Zoey llegara mañana por la mañana! - sonrió Dawn - oh y Ash esta hablando con Misty para ver cuando llegará

- seguro será un largo viaje - sonreí tranquila - por cierto Dawn, ¿qué te parece si me llevas a conocer por ahí?

- por supuesto - sonrió Dawn - solo esperemos a Ash y a Pikachu

- ¡piplup! - sonrió el pequeño.

- niaa... - vi a Skitty saltar de mis brazos así que aproveche para devolverla en su pokebola. La verdad es que yo tenía planeado dejar a Skitty en casa pero ella se colo en mi bolso así que no me quedo de otra que llevarla conmigo, no es que me molestara tampoco.

- por cierto May, tu Skitty es tan linda - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- gracias - sonreí.

Una vez que Ash salió de la casa nos dijo que Misty estaría llegando en tres días y luego todos fuimos a ver Pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Realmente estaba emocionada con este tour ya que viajar es algo que me encanta y mas aun conocer todo.

- ¡Wow! este lugar es realmente hermoso - dije emocionada.

- realmente hermoso - sonrió Ash tranquilo.

- ¡CUIDADO! - escuche una voz masculina. Me di la vuelta y lo siguiente que vi fue a Ash tirado en el suelo quejándose por el golpe. Mire a la persona que había derribado a Ash y pude ver a un chico rubio con una camisa naranja y rayas blancas, usaba unos jeans también - santo cielos, Ash eso me dolió

- ¿de qué hablas si tú me golpeaste? - pregunto Ash aun quejándose en el suelo.

- pi pikaa - se quejo Pikachu en el suelo también.

- ¿quién es él? - pregunte mirando a Dawn.

Ella miro a Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego me miro a mí con una mas tranquila - es verdad. May, él es Barry, un amigo nuestro y rival de Ash

- ya veo - dije sonriendo mientras miraba al chico - un gusto, soy May

- May... - sonrió él - pues amiga, estas frente a uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo

- ¿a sí? - parpadeé confundida.

- no le hagas caso aunque si es muy bueno en batallas - dijo Brock sonriendo.

- Barry, ¿qué haces por aquí? - pregunto Ash una vez que se había levantado del suelo.

- ¿cómo qué que hago aquí? - pregunto Barry con una sonrisa en su rostro - vengo a inscribirme en el Torneo Pokemon de Hojas Gemelas, está claro que Empoleon y yo venimos a ganar

- ¿a si? pues sera mejor que desistas puesto que nosotros voy a ganar este Torneo - dijo Ash confiado - ¿verdad Pikachu?

- ¡Pi pikachu! - sonrió con determinación Pikachu.

- algunas cosas nunca cambiaran - dije sonriendo.

- por supuesto que no - sonrió Brock tranquilo.

Escuche un sonido de unas campanas y recordé que ese fue el timbre que le había puesto a mi C-Gear así que lo saque y vi que tenía una llamada de Solidad. Mire la pantalla con una sonrisa y luego respondí llamada para poder ver a Solidad.

- hola Solidad - salude amistosamente.

- _hola May_ - sonrió ella tranquila - _quería saber donde estabas_

-¿y eso como por qué? - pregunte parpadeando confundida.

- _verás, Drew, Harley y yo pensamos en viajar a la Región Sinnoh juntos y quería saber si tú querías venir con nosotros_ - dijo sonriendo amablemente, típico de ella.

- _oh Solidad, dile a esa pequeña rosa que mas vale que venga con nosotros o el Príncipe azul se va a decepcionar_ - escuche la voz de Harley._  
_

- ¿Harley? - pregunte algo sorprendida y extrañada.

-_ hola, ¿qué tal Maycita? tanto tiempo, no te he visto desde el Gran Festival_ - apareció en la pantalla de la nada. Solidad lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y muy extrañada mientras Harley solo me sonreía - _espero que vengas con nosotros a Sinnoh. Lo cierto es que allá el Gran Festival termino pero iremos a conocer y si se puede a combatir_

- ahaha bueno, la cosa es... - dije nerviosa.

- _¿no vendrás con nosotros? eso está mal, tu noviecito se va a decepcionar bastante por no poder competir contigo_ - dijo Harley con un tono pícaro.

- Drew no es mi novio - dije sonrojada mientras cerraba los ojos.

- _¿y quién hablaba de Drew? yo no dije ningún nombre, aunque claro estoy seguro de que si lo mencionaste a él es porque yo tenía razón_ - dijo Harley divertido - _está claro que ustedes dos harían una bella pareja_

Vi a Solidad alejar a Harley y luego mirarme a mi con una sonrisa nerviosa - _lo siento mucho May_

- a veces Harley es molesto, ¿qué digo a veces? es siempre... - suspire con los ojos cerrados - por cierto Solidad - la mire tranquila - no puedo viajar con ustedes porque veras, yo ya estoy en Sinnoh

- _¿oh enserio? _- me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió - _claro, eso imagine, Ash y Brock están allí ¿no?_

- pues... - intente decir.

- ¡Hola Solidad! - apareció Ash de la nada.

- ¡pikaa! - sonrió Pikachu.

- _hola Ash_ - sonrió Solidad - _bueno May, espero que nos podamos ver allí una vez que nosotros lleguemos_

- también yo - sonreí tranquila para luego hacer una mueca - aunque no espero ver a Harley

- _¡Oye niña mira tú...!_ - intento decir Harley pero yo solo corté la llamada para luego suspirar.

- Harley es desesperante siempre - dije guardando el C- Gear.

- oye May, ¿quiénes eran ellos? - pregunto Dawn curiosa.

- ah es verdad, aun no los conoces - ella negó con la cabeza - bueno, ella era Solidad es una Coordinadora muy buena, gano el Gran Festival en Kanto y quedo en segundo lugar del Gran Festival de Johto

- vaya... - dijo Dawn sorprendida.

- piplup... - también estaba sorprendido Piplup.

- y bueno, Harley es... Harley - dije sonriendo nerviosa - es Coordinador también, es bueno sin embargo... es algo tramposo - suspire.

- ya veo - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa - y supongo que Drew es tu mayor rival

- así es - sonreí asintiendo - Drew es un gran Coordinador y cada vez que lo voy a alcanzar parece alejarse mas... rara vez le he ganado porque es demasiado fuerte para mí aunque estoy determinada a ganar y ser la mejor Coordinadora - sonreí decidida.

- no lo creo, yo seré la mejor - sonrió Dawn divertida.

Me reí junto con Dawn y busque a Ash y a Barry pero no los encontré ya que seguramente se habían ido cuando yo me quejaba de Harley, luego mire a Brock. Pude notar que él había desaparecido así que lo busque con la mirada y cuando al fin lo encontré...

- ¡Ay amor mío! - dijo Brock con una mano en el corazón y arrodillado frente a una chica - no nos conocemos sin embargo estamos destinados a estar juntos. El amor que te tengo es mas grande que el universo y eso significa que... ayy... que dolor... - se quejo. Me reí divertida al ver que Croagunk lo había atacado y ahora lo estaba arrastrando lejos de la joven que nos miraba confundida.

- Amelia - sonrió Dawn - vaya, realmente eres tú

- pero si eres tú Dawn - sonrió la joven - vaya no te he visto en años

- exageras - rió ella divertida - May quiero presentarte a Amelia, es una vieja amiga

- niñera querras decir - rió la joven tranquila.

- y yo bella dama, soy tu Príncipe Azul que viene a darle sentido a tu vida - apareció de la nada Brock ya recuperado. Lo mire sorprendida pero divertida. Croagunk nuevamente volvió a golpearlo y a arrastrarlo lejos.

- ¿siempre sucede eso? - pregunto la chica confundida.

- algo así - dijimos ambas al unisonó.

- por cierto Dawn - sonrió Amelia - espero que vayas a inscribirte en el Torneo

- la verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, lo cierto es que lo mío solo son las batallas de concurso pero sería divertido entrar - me miro Dawn - ¿qué dices? ¿tú quieres entrar?

- un torneo... - torcí los labios - por cierto, ¿cuál es el gran premio? - pregunte sonrojada.

- es un secreto - se encogió de hombros ella.

- ya veo, pero creo que esta bien - sonreí - ha pasado un mes desde que estuve en una batalla oficial que sería bueno para mis Pokemons pelear antes de que se oxiden

- en ese caso yo también entrare - sonrió Dawn.

- entonces espero verte en las finales - dijo Amelia antes de irse.

Una vez que el día había terminado estaba en la habitación de Dawn, ella había agregado dos camas en su habitación para mí y para Zoey, la verdad es que era demasiada molestia aquello pero a ella no le importo. Estaba recostada en la cama mientras miraba el techo con ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza. Aun pensaba en lo que paso en el Gran Festival. Yo estaba casi segura de que habría ganado de no ser porque el tiempo se me acabo el tiempo. Yo sabía que con un solo ataque mas podría ganar.

- May... - escuche a Dawn - ¿sucede algo?

- no - dije simplemente mientras cerraba los ojos - estaba pensando... en como fue que perdí en el Gran Festival

- ¿a sí? - tenía un tono sorprendida - May... ¿te sientes bien?

- eso creo - dije con un suspiro. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a Dawn y cerré los ojos unos segundos visualizando aquella batalla.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- muy impresionante May, pero no vas a ganar - dijo Drew sonriendo con seguridad - ¡Ahora Roserade utiliza Danza Pétalo y Azumarill utiliza Rayo Burbujas!_

_- ¡Glaceon Canto Helado! - contraataco May. Glaceon utilizo Canto Helado causando que todos los pétalos y las burbujas fueran congelados en el instante - ¡Ampharos rompelos con tu rayo!_

_- ¡Ampharos! - un rayo eléctrico se dirigió a los pétalos y las burbujas rompiéndolas en miles de pedazos. _

_- ¡Bien! Ahora, Ampharos, Glaceon... - intento atacar May._

_- ¡Tiempo! - declaro la presentadora. Ambos Coordinadores miraron la pantalla esperando el resultado - ¡Y el Coordinador que pasara a la siguiente ronda sera... Drew!_

_- oh no... - murmuro desanimada May._

_- gla... - agacho la cabeza Glaceon._

_- am... - hizo el mismo gesto Ampharos._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- _"bueno, al menos Drew logro ganar el Gran Festival"_ - pensé sonriendo.

* * *

.: Pokémon :.

- ¡Pikachu Tacleada de Voltios! - ordeno Ash.

Pikachu miro a Luxray y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad hacia él para poder usar la Tacleada de Voltios pero su rival se movió ágilmente y utilizo Colmillo Eléctrico, ataque que su entrenador le había ordenado. Ash vio a Luxray morder la cola de Pikachu y causar que este fuese electrizado. Apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de buscar una escapatoria mientras el Luxray enemigo aun mordía a Pikachu.

- ¡Lo tengo! - sonrió Ash - ¡Cola de Hierro!

Pikachu utilizo la Cola de Hierro provocando que Luxray lo soltara y tuviera una oportunidad para golpearlo. Luxray cayo al suelo debilitado y Pikachu cayo cansado.

- ¡Luxray no puede pelear, Pikachu y Ash ganan! - declaro el referí.

- ¡SI! - dio un salto Ash para luego abrazar a Pikachu.

- vaya, eso si ha sido increíble - sonrió May tranquila - parece que ambos se han vuelto realmente fuertes.

- pero eso no es nada - dijo Barry - porque nosotros vamos a ganar, ¿cierto Empoleon?

- poleon - asintió su Pokémon.

- alguien esta muy confiado - sonrió May divertida.

- es verdad - asintió Brock.

- por cierto Brock - él la miro - ¿no crees que Dawn se esta tardando? pronto sera su turno

- ahora que lo dices es verdad - asintió Brock - y eso que solo fue a buscar a Zoey

- ¡Los siguientes participantes son May contra Eric! - se escucho por los altavoces.

- es tu turno May - sonrió Ash - mucha suerte

- gracias - sonrió la chica caminando al campo de batalla.

- contra una chica... - sonrió el contrincante - esto será fácil

- ¿a si? pues ya lo veremos - sonrió May decidida a ganar.

- ¡Ve Torterra! - saco a su Pokémon.

- un tipo planta - sonrió May - en ese caso yo elijo a ¡Blaziken!

- ¡El cuatro encuentro sera Torterra versus Blaziken! - se escucho por los altavoces.

- ¡Que la batalla de inicio! - dijo el referí.

- bien, vamos a ganar Torterra, ¡Usa Terremoto! - ordeno Eric.

- ¡Blaziken salta y utiliza Patada de Fuego! - dijo May enseguida.

- vaya, Blaziken realmente es fuerte - dijo Barry sorprendido.

- pues claro, es el primer Pokémon de May - dijo Brock - sin duda ambos se han hecho fuerte

Después de un duro combate en el cual Blaziken salio vencedor sin problemas seguía el turno de Dawn que aun no había llegado. Los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse un poco así que decidieron ir a buscarla mientras Barry pedía tiempo.

- ¡Staraptor ve! - lo saco Ash de su Pokébola - Staraptor, busca a Dawn y a Zoey

- ¡Staarrraptor! - comenzó a buscar el ave.

- bien, nosotros buscaremos por tierra - dijo Brock a lo que ambos chicos asintieron. Pasaron mucho tiempo buscando a Dawn pero no la habían encontrado, ni siquiera Staraptor.

- me pregunto donde estará - dijo Ash preocupado.

* * *

.: Dawn :.

- siempre es lo mismo con ustedes - dije intentando deshacer el nudo de mis manos.

- veo que aun no aprendes, ¿verdad? - dijo Jessi mirnaodme con una sornisa de superioridad.

- cuando salgamos de aquí van a pagar esto - dijo Zoey con firmeza.

- uy tanto miedo que les tenemos - se burlo Meowth.

- bien chimuelo, es hora de llevarnos a esos Pokémon - dijo James sonriendo.

- así es, esperen a ver la cara del jefe cuando vea que le llevamos un Piplup y un Glameow - dijo Meowth sonriendo ansioso.

- sera riqueza para nosotros - dijo Jessi emocionada.

- ni sueñen que dejaremos que se lleven a nuestros Pokémons - dije molesta mientras apretaba los dientes.

- a mi me parece que ya nos salimos con la nuestra - dijo James sonriendo.

- ¡Pikachu Impactrueno! - se escucho de la nada.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! - un rayo cayo sobre el Equipo Rocket electrocutandolo por completo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver a Ash, Brock y May.

- ¡Ash! - dije emocionada.

- ¡Eso no es justo! - dijo Jessi molesta - ¡Ve Seviper, Yanmega!

- ¡Seviper! - salió su Pokemon.

- ¡Orale Carniviline hazles sufrir! - lanzó a sus Pokemon - ¡Mime Jr. tú también enséñales como ser el mejor!

- ¡Staraptor utiliza As Aéreo contra Yanmega! - ordeno Ash.

- ¡Glaceon Bolsa Sombra! - May saco a su Pokémon.

- ¡Ve Sudowoodo Machada! - apunto Brock a Carnivine.

Sonreí al ver a los chicos enfrentándose al equipo Rocket. Zoey y yo intentamos soltarnos de las sogas pero no pudimos, por suerte apareció Pikachu y mordió las cuerdas liberándonos. Ambas corrimos lo mas rápido y liberamos a Piplup y a Glameow de la jaula en la que estaban.

- bien, vamos también - dije sonriendo - ¡Piplup Rayo Burbuja!

- ¡Glameow utiliza Garra de Sombra! - ordeno Zoey.

Ambos ataques golpearon al Equipo Rocket y luego Ash ordeno a Pikachu a usar atactrueno mandando a volar al Equipo Rocket. Una vez que ellos se habían ido nosotras les agradecimos por habernos ayudado.

- fue una suerte que Staraptor pudiera encontrarlos al final - dijo Ash sonriendo - es bueno verlas sanas y salvas

- y gracias a ustedes - sonrió Zoey.

- el Equipo Rocket tampoco cambiara al parecer - rió nerviosa May.

- así parece - dije sonriendo.

- ¡AH! - dijo Ash de la nada.

- ¿pi? - lo miro confundido Pikachu.

- ¡Dawn era tu turno de pelear! - dijo Ash.

- oh no... - abrí los ojos sorprendida para luego comenzar a correr devuelta a Hojas Gemelas. La verdad es que con todo el problema del Equipo Rocket lo había olvidado y para cuando llegamos ya habíamos sido descalificados. Di un suspiro pesado y luego solo sonreí por haber sido salvada por mis amigos y de que el Equipo Rocket no se llevaran a Piplup.

Esa tarde Ash y Barry se habían enfrentado y Ash logro ganar junto a Infernape. La verdad es que fue una gran batalla ya que Infernape se enfrento al Empoleon de Barry y logro ganar, eso solo demuestra lo bien entrenado que Infernape está.

May, Zoey y yo estábamos el jardín trasero hablando sobre nuestros viajes. Zoey nos había contado que desde que termino el Gran Festival comenzó a entrar nuevamente para fortalecerse aún mas, la verdad me sorprendió. May no comentó casi nada, solo dijo que había estado viajando un tiempo desde que termino el Gran Festival de Johto hasta que recibió mi invitación de venir con nosotros.

- glaa... - vi a Glaceon acurrucarse cerca de May y ella solo sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

- por cierto May - la miro Zoey - ese chico, Drew... parece ser algo mas que solo un rival

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso venir de la boca de Zoey. Mire a May que estaba sonrojada y negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. Me reí divertida.

- a mí me parece que si - sonreí - sino no estarías sonrojandote

- te equivocas, Drew solo es mi rival nada mas - dijo ella nerviosa.

- pero eso no fue lo que dijo Harley - dije recordando que había dicho que era su novio.

- ya que te dije que Harley es Harley, no tienes que creerle - dijo May rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos sonrojada - Drew solo es un rival nada mas

- si tu dices - se rió Zoey.

- ¡Chipa! - escuche a Pachirisu y enseguida lo mire. El estaba corriendo por todos lados como loco, nosotras nos reímos divertidas.

- Pachirisu - llame su atención - mira que tengo, es un Poffin

- ¡Chiiipaaa! - me miro con ojitos tiernos y se me acerco enseguida. Le di el Poffin y enseguida comenzó a comérselo.

- se ve que a Pachirisu le fascinan - dijo May sonriendo.

- son sus favoritos y se pone como loco cuando no puede comerlos - dije riendo nerviosa - una vez el Gabite de Ursula piso uno de los poffin de Pachirisu y se enojo tanto que ataco a Gabite con superdiente el no conocía hasta antes de esa ocasión

- vaya, para ser tan pequeño tiene carácter cuando se enoja - dijo Zoey sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Pachirisu.

- chipa, chipa - sonrió Pachirisu.

- es muy dulce - sonrió May mirando a Pachirisu con una sonrisa para luego tomarlo en sus brazos.

- por cierto May - sonreí y ella me miro - ¿qué Pokemones has atrapado? Quisiera verlos, los que usaste en la Copa Wallace eran muy lindos

- pues... - intento decir May cuando Ash y Brock se acercaron a nosotras. Todos estamos reunidos en el jardín trasero.

- hey chicas, ¿de qué hablaban? - pregunto Ash con una sonrisa.

- May estaba a punto de decirno que Pokemones tiene - sonrió Zoey.

- ¿de verdad? Seguro que tienes muchos Pokemones nuevos - dijo Brock sonriendo.

- mas o menos, la verdad es que he atrapado algunos sin embargo no los traigo a todos conmigo - sonrió May tranquila mientras sacaba sus pokebolas - ¡Fuera todos!

Mire a los Pokemones de May con una sonrisa. Tenía seis Pokemones y todos tan lindos. Tenía, por supuesto, a su Blaziken, a su preciosa Glaceon (que ya estaba fuera de su pokebola antes) una tierna Skitty, un Pokémon amarillo grande, un Wartortle y un Bellossom. Busque al Pokémon que no conocía en mi Pokedex y supe que era un Ampharos.

- vaya, un Ampharos y un Bellossom - dijo Brock sorprendido - nada mal, seguro que son geniales

- de hecho si - sonrió May - tengo a Ampharos desde que era un Mareep, nos conocimos en Ciudad Malva y a Bellossom la conocí en un bosque, la pobre estaba herida y después de haberla ayudado ella quiso venir conmigo. Por supuesto tengo mas Pokemones pero hasta el momento estos son los que traigo conmigo

- son hermosos - dije sonriendo.

- ¡Chipa! - Pachirisu sonrió y se acerco rápidamente a Skitty quien sonrió y enseguida comenzó a correr y Pachirisu la seguía.

- a mí se me hace que se llevarán bien - dije sonriendo.

- por cierto Zoey - mire a May - vi que tenías un Leafeon y lo usaste para el Gran Festival

- uy... - sentí una gotita en mi cabeza.

- si, y también un Gallade - sonrió Zoey - la verdad es que tengo muchos Pokemon

- genial, es una fiesta de Pokemones - dijo Ash sacando sus Pokebolas emocionado - ¡Amigos salgan y conozcan a los demás!

Mire a Ash sonriendo y también saque al resto de mis Pokemones de sus Pokebolas al igual que Zoey y Brock. Realmente habían muchos Pokemon. Blaziken y Buizel parecían llevarse bastante mal. Había una pequeña rivalidad ahí, Buizel parecía querer enseñarle algo a Blaziken pero Blaziken se negaba, hasta parecía ser frío sin embargo Blaziken y Piplup se llevaban bastante bien.

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando, claro que los mas cansados fueron Skitty y Pachirisu que corrieron todo el día el uno tras el otro. Al termino del día las chicas y yo fuimos a mi habitación, donde sin problemas agregue dos camas para May y Zoey.

* * *

.: Drew :.

Estaba en mi camarote recostado con los ojos cerrados. Me era imposible dormir así que me levante y salí a caminar por la borda. El barco que nos llevaba a Sinnoh era bastante rápido para ser eso, un barco. Me apoye en el barandal y mire hacia el frente con una sonrisa. Roserade estaba conmigo, aunque se notaba algo cansada.

- falta poco para llegar a la Región Sinnoh - sonreí - me parece que este Festival será mío también

- Roserade... - mire a mi Pokémon y luego volví a mirar enfrente.

- es cierto, May también esta allí - sonreí aun mas - espero verla pronto

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí ha terminado el primer capítulo de un nuevo Fics. Honestamente me pareció algo aficionado pero sin duda espero que sea bueno. Nunca antes había había escrito un fics de Pokemon pero siempre me imaginaba historias así que decidí escribir una. Espero que les guste esta.

**Próximamente: ¡Llega Misty!**

ya estoy ansioso por verla, ¿tú no Pikachu? - pregunto Ash emocionado.

díganme chicas, ¿ya tienen idea de que harán de ahora en adelante? - pregunto Johanna.

veo que alguien no deja de pensar en alguien - insinuo Harley.

no se de que hablas - hablo indiferente Drew.

hola chicos, tanto tiempo ha pasado - salido Miste emocionada.

un gusto, soy Zoey de ciudad puntaneva - sonrió la Coordinadora.

y yo Dawn del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas - sonrió la chica.

veo, Ash, que no has cambiado en nada - sonrió Misty al entrenador.

y tú tampoco - sonrió el chico.

ahora verán que esta vez nos llevaremos a Pikachu frente a sus narices - dijo Jessi.

¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! - gritaron los tres al unisono.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Llega Misty!

¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de si ustedes ya han leído alguna de mis historias e imagino que no, probablemente. La cosa es que esta vez quise cambiar un poco mi ambiente y mis series para iniciar con una nueva que es de Pokémon. Espero que esta historia les guste ya que es nueva y de la noche a la mañana se me ha ocurrido escribirla.

El ambiente tengo pensado en realizarlo en Sinnoh con la mayoría de los personas claro también a esta pareja. También tengo planeado hacer unos cambios a ciertas cosas y espero que les guste. Habrán batallas y concurso por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Aviso:

.: Pokémon :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Pokémon fue creado por Satoshi Tajiri y dirigida por Masamitsu Hidaka y Norihiko Sudo

* * *

~ Amor de Rosas ~

Capítulo 2:

¡Llega Misty!

.: Pokémon :.

- ¡Glaceon Canto Helado! - Glaceon uso canto helado contra Skitty quien ataco por su propia cuenta con Ventisca. May frunció el ceño al ver que Ventisca y Canto Helado estaba muy sincronizados entre si a pesar de no causar daño ni al aire, luego mire a ambas con una sonrisa - bien... ¡Skitty utiliza ayuda!

- ¡Nyaa! - el Ayuda de Skitty hizo aparecer un gran Lanzallamas. La joven miro a Glaceon y le ordeno que congelara la llamarada. El Pokémon enseguida lo hizo y luego subió al Lanzallamas Congelado para luego utilizar Cola de Hierro sobre Skitty.

- eso ha sido muy bueno - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

May miro a Glaceon y a Skitty para luego suspirar. Tenía un movimiento que apenas estaban empezando a practicar y de las cinco veces que lo han usado han falla en tres y en dos Glaceon ha terminado muy cansada, tanto que casi siempre la tiene que llevar enseguida al Centro Pokémon. Su idea era confiar en que su Pokémon podría así que cada vez que practicaban ese movimiento siempre la alentaba a que lo haría bien - ¡Glaceon vamos a probar Quinta Sombra!

- ¿Gla? - me miro confundida y sorprendida.

- vamos, se que puedes hacerlo - sonreí confiada.

- ¿Quinta Sombra? - miro Dawn a Brock confundida.

- no se lo que será - dijo Brock serio.

- pues habrá que esperar a ver - sonrió Zoey mirando a Glaceon crear una Bola de Sombra.

- es una Bola sombra - dijo Dawn sorprendida y algo confundida.

La Bola de Sombra, como si fuera magia, se partió en cinco trozos mas pequeños haciendo que cinco Bolas de Sombras estuvieran cerca de la boca de Glaceon. Todos miraban sorprendidos el movimiento, incluyendo a Zoey. Skitty miro a Glaceon nerviosa y retrocedió un poco. Las Bolas de Sombra se dirigieron todas girando en círculos hacía Skitty y antes de llegar a ella se formaron en una filita india para golpear a Skitty con fuerza y dejarla débil en el suelo, mas ella aun no se rendía.

- increíble... - dijo Ash sorprendido.

- ¡Bien hecho Glaceon! - sonrió May - ¿uh? ¡Glaceon! - el Pokémon se notaba muy cansada, parecía mas débil que Skitty y en cosa de nada cayo al suelo debilitada. May rápidamente corrió a Glaceon preocupada - oh no Glaceon, ¿te encuentras bien?

- es mejor llevarla a un Centro Pokemon enseguida - dijo Brock mirando al Pokémon debilitado.

- y a Skitty también - dijo Ash mirando a la pequeña que había comenzado a perseguir su propia cola - aunque no parece tan cansada

Mas tarde todos estaban en el Centro Pokémon preocupados, a excepción de Brock quien estaba siendo arrastrado por Croagunk tras haber coqueteado una vez mas con la Enfermera Joy. May miraba el suelo preocupada y dejo salir un suspiro bastante pesado de entre sus labios lo que causo que todos la miraran.

- ese movimiento fue maravilloso - sonrió Dawn intentando animarla.

- es verdad - asintió Zoey - jamas había visto algo así

- aun le faltan muchos detalles - sonrió nerviosa May para luego volver a suspirar pesadamente - la verdad es que lo hemos intentado muchas veces pero siempre es el mismo resultado

- a mí me parece que Glaceon esta usando una gran cantidad de energía - dijo Brock apareciendo de la nada.

- ay te recuperas rápido eh - dijo Ash un tanto sorprendido.

- dime May, ¿no has intentado que Glaceon utilicé cinco veces la Bola Sombra en vez de dividir una? - pregunto Zoey preocupada.

- si, pero no ha sido un buen resultado, por lo general la que ya tiene hecha se descontrola y ataca al primer Pokémon que ve cerca - suspiro May recordando como Wartortle había salido lastimado en dos ocasiones, Beautifly en una y Skitty apenas se había salvado.

- mmm... creo que Glaceon necesita mucha energía para eso - dijo Dawn preocupada - y como lo utilizaste después de una dura batalla antes entonces es normal que se canse mas rápido

- no estoy muy segura de que sea así pero tal vez tienes razón, sin embargo, aun si lo utilizamos al comienzo de la batalla termina igual - dijo May con una mueca - creo que sera mejor olvidar ese movimiento

- May no puedes hacer eso, es un movimiento muy bueno que seguro hará que le quiten muchos puntos a tu rival - dijo Zoey sorprendida - lo que tienes que hacer es ver como hacer que Glaceon no se debilite tan deprisa

- ¡Pika! - sonrió Pikachu.

- ¡Piplup! - apoyo Piplup también.

May miro a ambos Pokemon con una sonrisa para luego ver a la Enfermera Joy acercarse a ellos.

- May, tu Glaceon ya esta mejor, solo le hace falta una buena tarde descansando y una noche de sueño - sonrió la Enfermera Joy.

- gracias Enfermera Joy - sonrió May.

- ¡Ay amor mío! - dijo Brock tomando ambas manos de la enfermera Joy y mirándola con una expresión seductora - ¿qué me dices si te olvidas de ese Pokémon y me curas a mí de tu amor con un beso?

- Croo... - se escucho detrás de Brock haciendo que él mismo se tensara. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y nuevamente cayo al suelo para ser arrastrado por Croagunk.

Todos miraron a Croagunk y a Brock alejarse con una expresión nerviosa y ya acostumbrada a lo mismo de siempre. May miro a Glaceon salir durmiendo en una camilla que era empujada por Chansey tranquilamente.

- chan.. chansey - sonrió el compañero de la enfermera.

- muchas gracias Chansey - acarició su cabeza May para luego posar su vista en el su Pokémon cansado. Saco la Pokebola de su bolsillo y miro a Glaceon dudando de si debía devolverla o no.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Ash confundido.

- na- nada - sonrió devolviendo a Glaceon a su Pokebola.

Después de haber salido del Centro Pokemon el grupo se dirigió rápidamente al puerto para poder ir en busca de Misty quien llegaría en cualquier momento. El calentamiento de esta mañana había sido bueno para May aunque algo malo para Glaceon pero sabiendo que dejándola descansar todo el día ella estaría bien.

- ya estoy ansioso por verla, ¿tú no Pikachu? - pregunto Ash emocionado.

- ¡Pika pikaa! - asintió el compañero amarillo de Ash.

* * *

.: Drew :.

- _Atención a todos los pasajeros, les habla su capitán Les quiero informar que habremos llegado a la Región Sinnoh en tan solo diez minutos_ - escuche por los altavoces.

Sonreí tranquilamente y luego mire a Roserade. Así que en solo diez minutos estaré en Sinnoh. Pronto comenzaran los concursos aquí y tengo de meta ganar todos ellos para obtener cinco listones y entrar en el Gran Festival el cual pienso ganar al igual que en Kanto. Seguramente me iba a encontrar con May en algún concurso así que esperaba ansioso aquello. Quería ver cuanto ha mejorado desde entonces, aunque claro, seguro no podrá vencerme.

- veo que alguien no deja de pensar en alguien - insinuó algo Harley.

- no se de que hablas - dije indiferentemente.

- escucha peliverde, yo se, ambos sabemos - corrigió él - que te gusta la chiquilla así yaa por Dios. Sácale el sufrimiento y díselo, ¿no ves que ella llora por ti?

- Harley ya estas de nuevo - suspiro Solidad acercándose - ¿cuándo vas a entender?

- ay Cariño, no pienses eso de mí - dijo Harley con un extraño tono marca Harley - solo quiero hacerle ver lo que tiene que hacer

- Harley... - suspiramos en derrota Solidad y yo.

Sonreí un poco al ver que ya nos estábamos acercando a Sinnoh, podía ver el puerto que estaba cerca de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas y de Ciudad Jubilo, donde esperaríamos el Concurso Pokémon.

- por cierto nanita - dijo Harley llamando la atención de todos - seguro que tras bajar de este barco todos nos vamos a separar, ¿no es así?

- eso supongo - asintió Solidad - y espero verlos en el Gran Festival a ambos

- yo también pero esta vez los veré desde arriba donde me entregaran mi trofeo porque, claro, vengo para ganar - dijo él con un tono de superioridad.

- ya veremos eso - dije imitando su tono.

- ros... - asintió Roserade.

- presumido - se quejo Harley.

Una vez que arribamos en el puerto todos bajamos del barco. Honestamente planeaba irme solo a la ciudad pero Harley nos arrastro a mí y a Solidad a ir con él. Después de haber bajado el equipaje me quede parado ahí unos minutos mirando todo mi alrededor.

- ¡Hola Ash! - escuche a una chica gritar.

- _"¿Ash?"_ - me di la vuelta algo sorprendido y vi a una joven pelirroja correr hacia donde había gritado. Me sorprendí un poco al ver a Ash y a Brock ahí sonriendo, mas aún al ver a tres chicas con ellos y una de esas era May.

Sonreí de lado al ver a May ahí sonriendo. No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto. Ella no parecía haber notado que yo también baje de ese barco así que no me acerque a ella hasta que vi a Harley que me miraba con una expresión pícara.

- ¿por qué me miras así? - lo mire algo extrañado.

- ¿tú por qué crees? - sonrió Harley con otra expresión misteriosa.

.: May :.

- hola chicos, tanto tiempo ha pasado - se nos acerco Misty emocionada - Ash, Brock, May, si que han cambiado aunque veo, Ash, que no has cambiado en nada

- y tú tampoco - sonrió Ash tranquilo.

Mire a Misty de reojo y sonreí un poco al notar el atuendo que llevaba. Usaba la misma ropa que usaba aquella vez que la vi por última vez aunque claro ya no usaba aquella mochila que tenía en esa ocasión, ahora era un bolso. En sus brazos carga a un Marill que seguramente era su Azurill evolucionado.

- un gusto, soy Zoey de ciudad Punto de Nieve - sonrió Zoey tranquila.

- y yo Dawn del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas - sonrió la chica.

- es un gusto chicas, Ash y Brock realmente me han hablado de ambas - sonrió Misty tranquila.

- genial, ya estamos todos reunidos - dijo Ash emocionado - ¡Ahora podemos ir a comer!

- ¡Pi pikachu! - apoyo Pikachu.

- ¡Si! - coincidí con ambos.

- siguen iguales - dijo riendo Misty.

- no creas que van a cambiar - rió Brock también.

- jovencita, deberías dejar de tragar, por Dios, vas a engordar como un Snorlax - escuche una voz conocida.

- esa voz... - me tensé y me di la vuelta como pude - ¡Harley!

- pues claro, ¿a quién mas esperabas? ¡Ah claro! - sonrió de la nada - seguramente a tu novio

- ¿qué dices? - pregunte sonrojada.

- hey May, no esperaba verte tan pronto - vi a Solidad acercarse junto con Drew.

Mire a Drew algo sonrojada, mas por lo que dijo Harley y por todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente. Sentía que mi corazón latía con fuerza tras recordar la última vez que nos vimos después del Gran Festival en Johto. Trague saliva algo nerviosa y mire a Solidad para relajarme un poco.

- si... no sabía que llegarían tan pronto - sonreí algo nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta bien disimulado - por cierto, quiero presentarte a unos amigos... ella es Dawn, Zoey y Misty

- un gusto - saludaron las tres al unisonó.

- ellos son Solidad, Harley y Drew - dije algo sonrojada al mencionar a este último.

Drew movió su flequillo y sonrió algo presumido. Las chicas lo miraron algo extrañadas pero Drew no les dijo nada.

- ay pero que cosa... - se quejo Harley - vamos, dile a May lo que hablamos

- ¿qué cosa? - parpadeé un par de veces confundida.

- nada, siempre habla estupideces - dijo simplemente Drew - por cierto, May, espero que hayas practicado porque espero poner a prueba a tus Pokemons

- uy... - lo mire nerviosa por lo ocurrido con Glaceon - no realmente

Drew me miro molesto, seguro que sabía lo que ocurría. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Solidad lo interrumpió diciendo que tenían un largo viaje a la siguiente ciudad. Me despedí de los tres y luego todos volvimos a casa de Dawn tranquilamente.

Yo iba muy pensativa mientras que los demás hablaban sobre sus viajes relacionados con Misty y ella les contaba todo lo sucedido en el gimnasio y cosas así. Saque la pokebola de Glaceon y la mire preocupada.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- no puedo creerlo, y tanto que no habíamos esforzado - agacho la cabeza May mientras Glaceon la miraba preocupada - esto casi segura de que un solo movimiento y pudimos haber ganado_

_- o también pudiste haber perdido - Drew se paro frente a ella de la nada y coloco una rosa frente a su rostro. May miro la rosa sorprendida y luego miro al Coordinador que le sonreía algo presumido - el combate fue genial y eso demuestra lo mucho que has estado entrenando_

_- gracias, supongo que es para Beutifly aunque ella no compitió así que imagino que será para... - intento decir May con la rosa en la mano._

_- para ti - dijo él dándole la espalda - realmente fue un buen combate_

_- gra- gracias - tartamudeo May algo sorprendida y sonrojada - Drew, suerte en las finales_

_- no la necesito - dijo con un tono arrogante._

_- nunca cambiaras - dijo al chica con una mueca molesta._

_- a ti te gusta así ¿no? - sonrió Drew mirando a May divertido._

_La joven se sonrojo bastante y negó con la cabeza para luego darle la espalda también. Drew comenzó a alejarse y a dejar a May sola en aquella sala donde habían muchos coordinadores. May miro la rosa y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y un sonrojo mas violento se apoderaba de su rostro. Ese chico estaba comenzando a confundirla poco a poco en especial con los últimos cambios. Flores para ella, alagos que normalmente son para sus Pokémon, extraños tonos dulces de vez en cuando. No entendía que sucedía ahora con el joven._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- oye May - escuche la voz de Misty sacándome de mis recuerdos - ¿dónde esta Max?

- bueno, la verdad es que Max se quedo en casa - sonreí tranquila - normalmente le habría gustado venir a Sinnoh conmigo pero como yo estaba en Johto y no en Hoenn entonces no lo pude traer ya que me vine directo desde allí

- ya veo - asintió Misty sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa de Dawn lo primero que hice fue sacar a Glaceon de su Pokebola para dejarla descansar, ella tranquilamente se fue cerca de un gran árbol para descansar en la sombra. Yo la mire sonriendo y me acerque a ella unos minutos.

- espero que descanses bien Glaceon - le acaricie la cabeza y luego volví con los demás a sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa en el jardín.

- díganme chicas, ¿ya tienen idea de que harán de ahora en adelante? - pregunto la madre de Dawn acercándose junto a los chicos con unas bandejas de comida, seguramente Brock lo hizo ya que tenía un aroma fabuloso.

- pues yo aún no estoy segura - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- piplup - sonrió el Pokémon sonriendo.

- yo estoy pensando ir a Hoenn - dijo Zoey sonriendo - allí es donde han surgidos los Concursos Pokémon así que tengo planeado ganar el Gran Festival allí

- Nyaa - sonrió Glameow.

- Hoenn - sonreí - realmente fue una gran experiencia

- ¡Pikaa...! - escuche a Pikachu.

- ¡Nyaa nyaa nyaa! - mire a Skitty y sonreí algo débil y nerviosa al ver que estaba persiguiendo la cola de Pikachu.

- piplup - vi a Piplup acercarse a Skitty y ponerse frente a ella con una ala en alto para evitar que siguiera acercándose. Skitty lo miro divertida y luego comenzó a seguir a Pachirisu que también estaba jugando con su cola - ¿piplup?

- yo aun no he pensado bien, me gustaría participar en Sinnoh sin embargo también me gustaría viajar con Dawn, Ash y Brock - sonreí un poco apenada al no tener nada listo.

- yo estaré unos días y luego volveré a Ciudad Celeste, no puedo dejar el Gimnasio solo por muchos días o mis hermanas regalaran todas las medallas - dijo Misty con una mueca preocupada.

- siempre están iguales - rió Ash divertido.

- sin embargo son tan lindas - dijo Brock con una mirada soñadora.

Sonreí tranquila y luego mire a Ash curiosa - ¿qué hay de ti?

- aun no hemos pensado. Supongo que regresaremos a Pueblo Paleta por un tiempo - sonrió Ash - ¿tú que dices Pikachu? ¿Pikachu?

- ¡Pikaaa! - escuche un grito. Todos nos levantamos de las sillas y vimos a Pikachu, Piplup, Pachirisu, Skitty, Marill y Glameow envueltos en una red.

- ¿¡Pero... qué diablos!? - pregunto Ash molesto.

De la nada una red cayo sobre nosotros impidiendo que pudieramos acercarnos a los Pokémon. Rápidamente como si esta estuviera siendo sujeta de un árbol nos elevo y nos dejo colgado.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte algo enojada. Vi aparecer un Sandslash gigante aunque este era de metal y su estomago era transparente a causa de un vidrió.

_¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo? _

_ La escucho y es odio_

_¡En el viento!_

_¡Y los luceros!_

_Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina_

_Trayendo caos donde la paz reina_

_Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce_

_En el espacio nosotros somos los mas dulces_

_¡Jessie!_

_¡James!_

_¡Y el guapo Meowth!_

_Pondremos a buenos a echarse un collotin_

_Y el Equipo Rocket..._

_¡Se pondrá a robar!_

- ¿ellos de nuevo? - pregunto Dawn molesta.

- pero claro niña, ¿qué esperabas? - pregunto Meowth sonriendo.

- ahora verán que esta vez nos llevaremos a Pikachu frente a sus narices - dijo Jessi sonriendo victoriosa.

- y no solo eso Jessi, también estamos llevándonos con nosotros un Piplup, un Pachirisu, Glameow, Marill y Skitty - dijo James sonriendo de oreja a oreja algo infantil - tenemos todo un botiquín ahora

- ¡No lo creo! - se movió un poco Ash empujándonos a todos - ¡Pikachu utiliza impac...!

- no Ash - lo detuvo Misty - lastimaras a los Pokémon.

- hay que salir de aquí - dijo Brock - no puedo alcanzar mis pokebolas

Apreté los dientes y vi como el Equipo Rocket metía a nuestros Pokémon en una caja de acero y luego usaban una maquina para levantarlos. Intente soltarme pero era imposible en una de esas vi como hubo una explosión en un costado de la maquina del Equipo Rocket, la cual no me extrañaba en nada que tuviera la forma de un Sandslash.

- ¡Glaceon! - la mire sorprendida.

- Gla... - ella las miro molesta.

- ¡Uhg no puede ser! - dijo Jessi molesta - ¡Nos falto un Pokémon!

- orale, no había visto a ese - dijo Meowth sorprendido pero luego sonrió malicioso - aunque eso no importa ya que también vas a ser nuestro

- ¡Vamos allá! ¡Prueba la super garra! - dijo James. Vi que una de las garras de la maquina se movió rápidamente a Glaceon.

- oh no... Glaceon esquiva pronto - dije preocupada. Glaceon hizo una mueca y pude notar que aun estaba cansada pero aún así logro esquivar el ataque.

- ¡Uhg! ¿qué están haciendo? si nos quedamos a atrapar a ese Glaceon entonces perderemos a los que ya tenemos - los regaño Jessi - nos vamos con los que tenemos nomas

- esa es aún gran idea, y ahora vamos a excavar - dijo Meowth y tal como el dijo la maquina comenzó a excavar y a desaparecer.

- ¡Se han ido! - dijo Zoey molesta.

- ¡Glaceon Cola de Hierro y corta la soga! - dije con firmeza a lo que ella no tardo en hacer su movimiento. Todos caímos al suelo y yo me acerque a ella preocupada.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer? se han ido bajo tierra - dijo Brock preocupado.

- te diré que no vamos a hacer, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados - dijo Misty con firmeza.

- en algún momento tienen que salir ¿no? - pregunto Ash sacando a su Staraptor - y los vamos a encontrar

* * *

.: Pokémon :.

- ¡A celebrar se ha dicho! - dijo el trío del Equipo Rocket sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de comer algo de sus reservas las cuales cada vez eran mas escasa.

- esto esta delicioso - dijo Jessi con un sonrojo encantada con la comida - ¡Esta vez si nos hemos pasado!

- así es, imaginen la cara del jefe cuando vea que le llevamos a estos Pokémon - sonrió James abriendo la boca y mordiendo un trozo de algo - segjhurokjf se pondjksra fehasliz

- no entendi nada pero tienes toda la razón - dijo Meowth sonriendo - ya saben, nuestros planes siempre fallan pero este será a prueba de tontos

- si, ellos nunca sabrán en donde estamos y todo gracias a que pudimos excavar - sonrió Jessi.

- ¡Pikaa! - se escucho un grito enojado.

- jo jo... no lo intentes amigo - sonrió Jessi al ver que los Pokemones intentaban romper el vidrió que estaba en la panza de Sandslash para poder escapar - ese es un vidrió muy fuerte y nada en el mundo podrá romperlo

- pika... - dijo entre dientes el Pokémon.

- pi pi piplup - saltó el pequeño pingüino para luego usar Picotazo contra el vidrió pero al igual que el ataque de Pikachu no tuvo ningún efecto.

- nya... - se dejo caer Skitty preocupada.

- chipa... - unos rayos comenzaron a salir de las mejillas de Pachirisu. Todos lo miraron asustados, en especial Marill pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo todo dentro se había electrocutado por el Chispazo de Pachirisu que al igual que todos los ataques no tuvo ningún efecto en el vidrió.

- pika... pi... - se quejo Pikachu al igual que los demás.

Las risas del equipo Rocket no se hicieron esperar. Los Pokemones los miraron molestos pero no pudieron hacer nada al estar encerrados en ese vidrió.

- sigan así, solo lograran hacerse daño ustedes mismos - dijo Jessi cerrando los ojos mientras comía.

- seviper - dijo su Pokémon comiendo también.

- ¡Starraaptor! - escucharon una voz y los tres miraron al cielo.

- es un Staraptor - dijo James extrañado para luego mirar algo nervioso - uy se me da que es el Staraptor del bobo

- es mejor irnos de aquí - dijo Jessi comenzando a comer mas de deprisa al igual que Meowth y James.

- ¡Ahí están! - dijo Ash apenas los había logrado divisar. Los apresuraron a tragar y miraron a los entrenadores preparados para todos.

- que malos perdedores, deberían irse y dejarnos tranquilos - dijo Jessi algo molesta.

- mira quien habla - dijo Misty molesta - ustedes son los malos perdedores

- ¿eso crees? - pregunto James sonriendo - orale Carniviline bombardealos con semillitas

- no lo creo - dijo Zoey sacando una Pokebola - ve Mismagius, utiliza Psicoondas para devolver el ataque

- mismagius... - utilizo el ataque y devolvió todas las Balas Semillas que Carnivine le había enviado.

- perfecto - sonrió Zoey.

- es mi turno - dijo Dawn sacado una Pokebola - ve Buneary

- bun - dijo la conejita mirando al Equipo Rocket con firmeza.

- Buneary utiliza Rayo de Hielo - ordeno Dawn enseguida.

- no lo creo, Yanmega Viento Plateado y devuelve ese Rayo - dijo Jessi sonriendo. El Viento Plateado hizo que el Rayo Hielo de Buneary se devolviera a su dueño. Rápidamente Buneary saltó para evitar ser congelada pero por desgracia parte del rayo alcanzo a congelarla desde las patas dejándola inmovil.

- ¡Buneary! - dijo Dawn sorprendida.

- ¡Staraptor usa Ave Brava contra Yanmega! - ordeno Ash.

Rápidamente Staraptor ataco a Yanmega dejándola derribada en el suelo, mas aun no terminaba de pelear ella. Mismagius también había logrado derribar a Carnivine por lo que el Equipo Rocket esta vez, como siempre, estaba en graves problemas.

- oh oh Jessi si no hacemos algo... - intento decir Meowth.

- ¡Tú eres un Pokémon! - dijo enojada - ¡Sal y pelea!

- ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Meowth molesto - oh espera... - miro a los chicos malicioso - ahora verán, ¡Prueben mis Golpes Furias!

- ¡Buneary! - dijo Dawn sorprendida al ver que Buneary estaba en problemas.

- bun... - abrió los ojos preocupada.

Un Rayo Hielo apareció de la nada y congelo a Meowth por completo. Todos miraron sorprendidos y vieron a Glaceon aparecer algo cansada. May estaba bastante sorprendida siendo que había dejado a Glaceon con Johanna para que pudiera descansar mientras ella ayudaba a los demás.

- Glaceon... - murmuro May al verla ahí.

- gla... - los miro con firmeza.

- algo me dice que Glaceon quiere pelear, May - dijo Misty sonriendo.

- ¿qué? - la miro sorprendida.

- creo que Misty tiene razón - dijo Brock sonriendo.

- ya veo... - dijo May algo preocupada.

- ¡Pika pika! - todos miraron a la panza del Sandslash y pudieron ver a sus Pokémon allí.

- ¡Pikachu! - dijo Ash mirándolo con una sonrisa - ¡Staraptor utiliza Ave Brava!

Staraptor utilizo su ataque contra el vidrió que tenía atrapado a los demás Pokémon pero fue inútil ya que no pudo romperlo.

- lo siento bobos pero esta vez no podrán ayudar a sus Pokémon - dijo Jessi mientras subía a la maquina junto con James - rápido James, toma a Meowth y vamonos de aquí

- enseguida - dijo James utilizando la garra de Sandslash - jaja hemos ganados tontos

- no lo creo - dijo May con firmeza - Glaceon Cola de Hierro y libera a Buneary, luego usa Rayo Hielo en los pies de la maquina

- bien, nosotras también Buneary - sonrió Dawn al ver a su Pokémon liberado - ayuda a Glaceon con Rayo Hielo

- ¡Bun! - Buneary y Glaceon utilizaron Rayo Hielo y lograron hacer que el Equipo Rocket se quedara congelado en el suelo. Después de que Meowth fue liberado de su congelamiento el trío comenzó a atacar utilizando rocas.

- oh no... - dijeron todos.

- ¡Yo te elijo Corsola! - lanzo una Pokebola Misty - Corsola, Cañón de Picos

- ¡Corsola! - ataco con Cañón de Picos el pequeño Pokémon rompiendo todas las rocas.

- vaya, es Corsola - dijo Ash sorprendido mientras sonreía - bien, es mi turno... ¡Adelante Buizel!

- bui bui... - sonrió el Pokémon.

- Buizel Aqua Jet - ordeno Ash.

- Buneary Rayo Hielo sobre Buizel - ordeno Dawn.

El Aqua Jet rápidamente se congelo y se dirigió directo a la panza para romper el cristal pero nuevamente no se pudo. El Equipo Rocket rió divertido y malicioso al ver que esta vez ellos parecían ganar.

- es hora de irnos sonsos, pero descuiden aquí les va un regalito - dijo Jessi atacándolos con una garra de Sandslash.

- ¡Cuidado! - todos se movieron de donde estaban para evitar ser golpeados.

- Buizel Chorro de Agua - ordeno Ash apretando los puños.

- Glaceon... - se detuvo May nerviosa - Bola ah... uhg... - apretó los dientes.

Glaceon miro el cristal indestructible y apretó los dientes también. Si había algo que odiaba era tener que decepcionar a May y eso solo pasaba cuando ella no podía dar el máximo. Por voluntad propia y ante la mirada asombrada de todos, incluida la de May, Glaceon creo una Bola de Sombra y la dividió en cinco.

- ¿hará lo que creo que hará? - pregunto Dawn sorprendida.

- ¡Glaceon no! - grito May sorprendida.

Las cinco Bolas de Sombras se dirigieron girando al igual que las manecillas del reloj directo hacía el cristal. Pronto se pusieron en fila india y se estrellaron una a una en el cristal provocando que este comenzara a trizarse. Pikachu sonrió y utilizo fuertemente Cola de Hierro logrando romper el cristal y dejando salir a los Pokémon encerrados.

- ¡NO! - gritaron el trío de ladrones.

- ¡Imposible! - dijo James sorprendido - era maxiglass...

- al parecer nos han estafado - dijo Meowth molesto.

- ¡Olvídense de eso! - dijo Jessi molesta - hemos perdido a los Pokémon... grr... ¡Quiero a Glaceon ahora! sera un nuevo Pokémon para mí

- pero Jessi... - intento decir Meowth preocupado al ver que la mujer estaba echando humo de lo enojada que estaba.

- ¡YA LO DIJE YA! - grito enojada.

- ¡No lo creo! - dijo Ash sonriendo - ¡Pikachu Impactrueno ahora!

- ¡Piikaachuuuu! - ataco a la maquina electrocutando a ese trío. La maquina comenzó a soltar chispas y en cosa de nada había explotado mandando a volar al trío como cada vez que perdían.

- ¡NOOO! - grito Jessi enojada - esto no ha terminado, van a pagar esto...

- ya comenzó ya... - dijo Meowth con los ojos cerrados y preocupado.

- cuando comienza nada la detiene - apoyo James.

- ¡Silencio! - dijo Jessi enojada.

- ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! - gritaron los tres al unisono.

Una vez que el Equipo Rocket había sido enviado lejos cada uno se acerco a sus Pokemones para abrazarlos con fuerza tras haber sentido la pequeña punzada en el pecho al pensar que no los volverían a ver.

- Skitty... - la abrazo May corriendo a la pequeña gatita - estas bien... que bueno

- nyaa... - sonrió ella.

- gla... - se acerco Glaceon a May y a Skitty.

- Glaceon, has estado increíble - sonrió May abrazando a su Pokémon también.

- ¡Chipa! - saltó Pachirisu a los brazos de Dawn al igual que Piplup. Dawn abrazo a ambos tranquilamente.

- me alegra que estés bien Glameow - sonrió Zoey acariciando su cabeza.

- Marill - sonrió Misty abrazando a la pequeña.

- me alegra saber que tú también estas bien Pikachu - sonrió Ash.

- pikaa... - sonrió animado el Pokémon.

- oye May, eso fue grandioso - dijo Misty sorprendida - tu Glaceon ha estado fabuloso

- gracias - dijo May mirando a Glaceon - realmente lo hiciste bien

- estoy seguro de que al ver que los Pokémon estaban en problemas y nosotros no podíamos salvarlos - sonrió Brock - Glaceon decidió ayudarlos aun cuando estaba cansada, eso demuestra que es realmente fuerte

- si y ya tienes un nuevo movimiento para un concurso - dijo Dawn emocionada - salió increíble y Glaceon no se ve tan cansada como antes

- así parece - sonrió May acariciando a Glaceon.

* * *

.: Ash :.

Después del incidente de hoy con el Equipo Rocket todos habíamos vuelto a casa de Dawn mas calmados. May tenía un nuevo movimiento de concurso y era fabuloso, lo mejor para ella era que Glaceon no estaba cansada así que cuando llegamos lo primero que hicieron fue entrenar un poco junto a su nuevo Bellossom.

- ellos nunca se rinden - me reí un poco mientras me servía un poco de limonada - el Equipo Rocket ya debería de arrojar la toalla

- nunca cambiarán - dijo Misty riendo - a pesar de todo lo que han pasado y siempre terminan volando gracias al impactrueno de Pikachu

- pika... - sonrió el Pokémon.

- por cierto Ash - dijo Johanna acercándose con un estuche - esto es para ti

- ¿qué es? - tome el estuche - parece un guarda medallas

- es algo parecido - sonrió Johanna - seguramente ustedes no lo saben pero desde hace un dos mas o menos, antes de la liga Sinnoh, los integrantes de la Élite Cuatro esperan a nuevos retadores

- ¿de qué hablas mamá? - pregunto Dawn confundida.

- yo escuche sobre eso - se acerco May sonriendo - dijeron que habían hablado con el campeón quien estuvo de acuerdo en hacer algo así como la frente de batalla - me miro sonriendo - se hacen llamar Alto Mando, uno tiene que ir venciendo uno a uno para poder llegar a Cinthia, la campeona quien defenderá su titulo al enfrentarse con cualquier entrenador. Se les va entregar un símbolo de reconocimiento, algo así como una medalla pero esta tiene el sello personar del entrenador que es vencido

- así es y solo juntando cuatro símbolos se puede pelear contra Cinthia - sonrió Johanna - pero hay un inconveniente, solo aquellos que lograron llegar a los ocho mejores en la Liga Sinnoh podrán participar

- ¿ocho mejores? - parpadeó Dawn.

- ¡Increíble! yo llegue a la semifinal - dije emocionado - eso significa que puedo pelear contra Cinthia y enfrentarme a todos nuevamente

- así es, es por eso que te doy este estuche para que guardes los símbolos - sonrió Johanna - estoy segura de que ahí empezara tu nuevo viaje

- ¿qué dices Pikachu? - pregunte sonriendo emocionado a lo que Pikachu asintió de igual forma.

- suena bastante similar a la Frente de Batalla - sonrió Brock.

- si, pero yo gane la Frente de Batalla enfrentándome a los siete Cerebros de la Frontera - dije sonriendo confiado - y ahora ganaremos en el Alto Mando

- eso suena a una nueva aventura - sonrió Dawn.

- si, y ese viaje es aquí por la misma Región Sinnoh - dijo Johanna - seguramente pasaran por pueblos que no han conocido aún

- sera grandioso, ¿qué dicen amigos vendrán ustedes también? - pregunte emocionado.

- puedes contar conmigo - dijo Brock sonriendo.

- yo no estoy segura, tengo que regresar a Ciudad Celeste, ¿recuerdas? - me miro Misty con una mueca.

Hice una mueca decepcionado y mire a Dawn y a May, ya que sabía que Zoey estaría viajando por Hoenn. Dawn me miro con una mueca indecisa así que luego mire a May.

- ¿qué dices May? - pregunte sonriendo - si viajamos juntos por la Región Sinnoh entonces te acompañaremos a los Concursos Pokémon

- no estoy muy segura - hizo una mueca ella.

- bello, bello - levanto los brazos emocionada Bellossom.

- Bellossom - sonrió May.

- ya se, May podemos viajar juntas con Ash y Brock - dijo Dawn sonriendo - tú también Misty, Zoey... ya se que irás a Hoenn pero...

- yo dije que estaba pensando en ir a Hoenn - dijo con una mueca Zoey - aun no he decidido nada

- ¿entonces? - pregunte impaciente.

- pues... - se lo pensó May - no lo se

- la verdad yo iré a mi Ciudad natal por un tiempo así que no lo creo, después iré a Hoenn - dijo Zoey negando con la cabeza - lo siento chicos

- una menos - dije algo triste - ¿Misty?

- ya te he dicho que no creo Ash - me miro ella negando con la cabeza.

- eso nos deja a dos chicas - dijo Brock sonriendo.

- la verdad es que viajar con ustedes suena bien, pero como ya entre en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh y quede en segundo lugar no me apetece entrar nuevamente - me miro Dawn - aunque quiero intentar ganar esta vez

- ya veo - dije con una mueca para luego sonreír - pero podrías solo viajar con nosotros, y así entrenar, capturar nuevos Pokémon y también conocer nuevos lugares

- él tiene razón Dawn, no todo tiene que girar al Gran Festival, siempre puedes tomarte un año o mas para practicar y hacer otras cosas - sonrió Johanna incitando a Dawn a venir con nosotros.

- mmm... ¿tú que dices Piplup? - pregunto Dawn mirando a su Pokémon que estaba sentado en su regazo.

- ¡Piplup! - asintió el determinado a ir con nosotros.

- entonces iremos - sonrió Dawn - May, tú también ven con nosotros y te apoyaremos los concursos y el Gran Festival

May torció los labios y luego sonrió - esta bien

- ¡Si! - sonreí emocionado - en ese caso, ¡Que empiece el nuevo viaje!

- wow, calmado Ash - rió Brock - aún no partiremos y lo sabes

- ah es verdad - recordé algo - debo de avisarle a mi madre que no volveré

* * *

.: Misty :.

- _"Un nuevo viaje..."_ - pensé levantando mi rostro para ver la luna. Era de noche, ya todos dormían mientras que yo no podía así que decidí salir un rato. La verdad tampoco era la única que no podía dormir ya que cuando me levante note que May tampoco estaba en su cama pero no la he visto. Estaba sentada en una banca en el jardín de la casa mirando el cielo y pensando en el nuevo viaje de Ash - _"me gustaría poder viajar con ellos... pero mis hermanas en el gimnasio solas... no suena bien en una oración y mucho menos en la vida real" _- suspire - aunque podría viajar con ellos por un tiempo o al menos hasta que Ash venza en su primera batalla

- ¡Ahora Bellossom, Danza Pétalos! - escuche la voz de May. Me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar en busca de ella hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba en el jardín. Fruncí el ceño extrañada pero luego escuche un bostezo detrás de mí.

- ¿Ash? - lo mire confundida y sorprendida.

- ah hola Misty - me sonrió él - ¿qué haces aquí?

- no podía dormir, ¿qué hay de ti? - pregunte curiosa mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente y él a mi lado.

- lo mismo - dijo levantando la vista al cielo - estoy tan emocionado por un nuevo viaje que ya quiero que inicie

Sonreí un poco al ver que Ash nunca cambiará, aunque bueno, eso es lo grandioso de él. Nunca piensa en rendirse y siempre pensando en ser el mejor.

- claro que también... - escuche hablar nuevamente a Ash - me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros - me miro sonriendo - ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos... nos divertimos tanto... y ahora tenemos muchos mas amigos que vendrán con nosotros, como Dawn y May con sus Pokemons...

- me encantaría ir pero estoy segura de que mis hermanas le harán algo malo al Gimnasio Celeste - reí algo débil y preocupada - no me gustaría que algo malo sucediera

- pues a mi me gustaría que vengas con nosotros, enserio - me sonrió Ash - te diré algo, piénsalo... nosotros partiremos pasado mañana ya que mañana buscaremos todo lo que nos haga falta en nuestro viaje... espero que vengas también

Mire a Ash sorprendida. Ya no era el mismo niño de antes sin embargo aún tenía sus aires de siempre. Sonreí un poco y alcé la vista al cielo pensando en ir con él y con los demás. Si iba con ellos o no debía de pensarlo muy bien ya que era una decisión difícil en mi caso. Él ira a convertirse en el mejor entrenador del mundo e intentar vencer al Alto Mando y May irá para ser la mejor Coordinadora, ahora que lo pienso también me gustaría ver un Concurso Pokémon y ver a May usar ese grandioso ataque que uso Glaceon para salvar a los Pokémon.

* * *

.: May :.

Si quiero ser la mejor no debo conformarme con lo que ya tengo. Voy a ser la mejor coordinadora y para eso nos vamos a esforzar muchisimo. Glaceon lo ha hecho perfecto con la Bola Sombra pero aun nos falta mucho mas para poder hacer las cosas perfectas.

- ¡Bien Bellossom, utiliza Hoja Mágica contra los Pétalos! - Bellossom hizo lo que le pedí pero nuevamente no dio el resultado que quería. Yo esperaba a que se formara algo parecido a un tornado cosa que así no solo las hojas atacaran, sino que también los pétalos pero al parecer era imposible. Di un suspiro pesado y me deje caer de rodillas - otra vez hemos fallado

- bello... - me miro algo triste.

Sonreí un poco y la devolví a su Pokebola mientras la felicitaba. Mire la Pokebola de Bellossom y luego suspire preocupada. Me encontraba a unas cuadras de la casa de Dawn, no había podido dormir así que había decido salir a caminar por el pueblo hasta que en un momento habíamos decidido practicar.

Volvía a casa de Dawn tranquilamente mientras pensaba un poco en el problema con Bellossom. Ella era muy buena en batallas, en especial las dobles, pero cuando se traba de exhibición todo salía mal. La verdad no sabía que hacer, tal vez debería transferir a otro Pokémon para usar en el concurso.

Al llegar a casa de Dawn subí tranquilamente las escaleras y entre en la habitación en silencio para no despertar a nadie, pude notar que Misty no estaba en su cama así que imagine que estaba fuera.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí mi segundo capítulo. Wow... no se si habrá gente leyendo pero de todos modos lo escribo para mi diversión jeje

**Próximamente: Un Nuevo Viaje Inicia**

¡Ya no puedo esperar para vencer en mi primera batalla! - dijo Ash emocionado.

aquí nos despedimos Zoey - dijo Dawn sonriendo - suerte en tu nuevo viaje

igual a ustedes - sonrió Zoey.

Wartortle Chorro de Agua y Blaziken Patada de Fuego - ordeno May.

vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - se escucho una voz familiar.

¿Drew? - lo miro May sorprendida.

así que van a practicar juntas - sonrió Misty - nunca he visto una batalla de concurso

uhg Drew, eres tan irritante - dijo May algo molesta.

¡Roserade! - grito Drew al ver a su Pokémon capturado por el Equipo Rocket.

¿nunca se rinden? - pregunto Dawn molesta - Piplup Remolino

te ves... linda... - dijo Drew ocultando el sonrojo.

~ Comentarios:

- oswall44: Gracias, me alegra que te guste como escriba :$ y me alegro que estés leyendo ;)

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste el fics y bueno, ya saben ya, espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Por cierto, he inspirado lo de la batalla contra el Alto Mando, obviamente, en los juegos y en lo de la Batalla de la Frontera, estoy segura de que se dieron cuenta de eso.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: Un Nuevo Viaje Inicia

¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de si ustedes ya han leído alguna de mis historias e imagino que no, probablemente. La cosa es que esta vez quise cambiar un poco mi ambiente y mis series para iniciar con una nueva que es de Pokémon. Espero que esta historia les guste ya que es nueva y de la noche a la mañana se me ha ocurrido escribirla.

El ambiente tengo pensado en realizarlo en Sinnoh con la mayoría de los personas claro también a esta pareja. También tengo planeado hacer unos cambios a ciertas cosas y espero que les guste. Habrán batallas y concurso por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Aviso:

.: Pokémon :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Pokémon fue creado por Satoshi Tajiri y dirigida por Masamitsu Hidaka y Norihiko Sudo

* * *

~ Amor de Rosas ~

Capítulo 3:

Un Nuevo Viaje Inicia

.: Pokémon :.

Un nuevo día ha comenzado para nuestro héroes y como siempre cada uno de ellos se ha levantado temprano. Hoy se iniciaba un nuevo viaje por la Región Sinnoh, lugar actual en donde se encuentran y han viajo, solo que en esta ocasión ellos viajaran por otro lado de la región, un lugar donde no han conocido aún ni a Pokémon ni a entrenadores. Una nueva aventura esta por empezar.

- ¡Si! - apretó los puños Ash Ketchum mientras su mirada expresaba ansiedad y emoción - vamos a iniciar un nuevo viaje Pikachu, y nos convertiremos en los mejores de todo el mundo

- ¡Pi pika- chu! - apretó su pequeña patita en un puño, Pikachu, mientras sonreía determinado al igual que su entrenador.

- Ash aun no partiremos - dijo Dawn que venia saliendo de la cocina - iremos a comprar, ¿recuerdas?

Ash la miro con una sonrisa y luego hablo con la misma sonrisa tembloroso - ay si, es solo que ya estoy emocionado

- bien aquí tengo la lista - dijo Brock bajando las escaleras - hiervas medicinales, comida, pociones, nos hacen falta muchas cosas

- vaya, suena a que no nos iremos nunca - se desanimo el entrenador.

- pika pi... - coincidió Pikachu.

- creo que podemos conseguir todo eso antes de medio día - sonrió May mirando la lista - solo si, claro está, tú nos ayudas - le dio una mirada regañadora al entrenador.

- aahh si... claro... - la miro nervioso.

- bien, lo primero en la lista son las hiervas medicinales para curar estados de Pokémon - dijo Brock sonriendo - ¿Dawn, sabes de algún lugar donde pueda conseguirlas?

- mmm... - pensó la joven - creo que por aquí no las venden

- en pueblo Floaroma - apareció la madre de Dawn sonriendo - ahí encontraran una gran variedad

- pero eso está muy lejos - se quejo Ash - y no iremos a ese pueblo, recuerden que después de Ciudad Júbilo iremos al sur para buscar al primero del nuevo Alto Mando

- es verdad - asintió Brock pensando en alguna salida - me parece que podríamos ir a Floaroma y luego volver

- es cierto, además Ash no tienes fecha limite - sonrió Dawn.

- bien - sonrió el chico - de todos modos sería lindo volver

- entonces está decidido - sonrió Brock - iremos a comprar, algunas cosas y nos iremos. Compraremos solo lo mínimo y cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Júbilo compraremos lo que nos falta pues allí tenemos mas posibilidades de encontrar mas cosas

- perfecto - sonrió May.

- en ese caso chicos, iré con ustedes hasta Ciudad Júbilo - dijo Zoey sonriendo - después tomaremos caminos por separados

- bien, entonces este sera un viaje de seis - apretó el puño Ash sonriendo.

- ¡Piplup! - sonrió el Pokémon.

- por cierto, Misty ya se está tardando, ¿no creen? - recordó Brock tranquilo.

- es verdad - dijo Ash algo impaciente - ¿por qué sera que las chicas nos retrasan siempre?

- ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? - dijeron Zoey, May y Dawn mirando a Ash molestas.

- na- nada - dijo nervioso el chico.

- pikaa... - dijo el pequeño Pokémon nervioso también.

- iré a buscarla - dijo May sonriendo.

- mientras nosotros vamos arreglar todo para el viaje - sonrió Brock tranquila.

* * *

.: Pokémon :.

- es increíble que esos sonso nos hayan vencido otra vez - dijo Jessi molesta - en especial ese Glaceon. Un Pokémon así de poderoso merece ser mío, imaginen como serían las cosas con Glaceon de nuestro lado, en especial en los concursos Pokémon

- a esta ya se le zafo un tornillo - dijo James mirándola preocupada al ver como imaginaba sus cosas - chimuelo, hay que hacer algo, ya nos han mandado a volar muchas veces

- estoy pensando - dijo Meowth concentrado y de brazos cruzados - lo tengo. Podríamos separar a los sonso y así poder robar a Pikachu...

- Meowth... - dijo Jessi mirando al gato parlante - no robaremos a Pikachu en esta ocasión... - se notaba tan tranquila que ocultaba algo - ¡Robaremos a Glaceon!

- aaaay... - se quejaron ambos.

- pero Jessi, tenemos que llevar a Pikachu al jefe - dijo James mirandola preocupado - no podemos robar a Glaceon

- a menos claro, que se lo llevemos al jefe - dijo Meowth sonriendo - solo imaginen a nuestro Jefe en un día caluroso...

~_ Visión de Meowth ~_

_- aaahhh hace tanta calor hoy en día... - dijo el jefe del Equipo Rocket sentado en una silla de playa - si tan solo tuviera algo que me refresque hoy..._

_- y en una de esas aparece Glaceon - contó Meowth - y utiliza su Rayo de Hielo sobre el sol que esta fuerte..._

_- ohh si... esto si esta mejor - sonrió Giovanni - debo de recompensar a Meowth y a los otros por darme a este maravilloso Glaceon que ha hecho mi día mas refrescante_

_~ Fin de la Visión ~_

- entonces nos haremos ricos - dijeron Jessi y James al unisonó felices.

- pero espera Meowth - dijo Jessi borrando su sonrisa - quiero a ese Glaceon para mí. Sería fabuloso ganar el Gran Festival de Sinnoh con un Glaceon

- bueno Jessi, sigo pensando que es mejor dársela al jefe - dijo Meowth temeroso.

- ¡He dicho que no! - alzó la voz Jessi - quiero robar ese Pokémon para mí

- creo que es mejor hacerlo o terminaremos mal nosotros - susurro James.

- bien, en ese caso... - dijo Meowth asustado - esta bien, como tú digas...

- bien, ahora hay que ver hacia donde irán esos bobos para seguirlos - pensó Jessi.

* * *

.: Pokémon :.

- ¡Skitty por favor! - grito May corriendo tras el Pokémon travieso.

Las risas de sus amigos se hicieron presente a lo lejos de ella mientras la observaban correr tras la pequeña traviesa Skitty. Dawn miro a su amiga con algo de compasión puesto que le recordaba a su propio Pachirisu quien en ocasiones también se hacía de perseguir.

- creo que es mejor ayudarla - dijo Misty mirando a May correr en círculos persiguiendo a Skitty.

- eso parece - sonrió Ash.

- ¡Te tengo! - sonrió May victoriosa - ahora regresa a tu Pokebola

- nyaa... - sonrió Skitty mientras era devuelta a la Pokebola. May suspiro pesadamente y luego sonrió guardando la Pokebola para luego mirar a sus amigos quienes solo la miraban divertidos.

- saben - dijo Brock mirando a la vera del río que pasaba junto a ellos tranquilamente - este parece ser un buen lugar donde quedarnos a pasar la noche

- es cierto pero aún - dijo Ash mirando a Brock - tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Júbilo para que May entre en su concurso y luego yo gane mi primer símbolo

- Ash, aun necesitas practicar mas - dijo Dawn sonriendo - ¿recuerdas que perdiste ante Flint aquella vez? Aún no sabes a quien te vas a enfrentar, ¿y si fuera Flint?

- es verdad - dijo Zoey sonriendo - Flint es muy fuerte así que tendrás que practicar un poco mas o hacer una buena estrategia

- en ese caso - dijo Ash emocionado - ¡Vamos a entrenar!

- ¡Pika! - apoyo Pikachu totalmente emocionado.

- nosotros pondremos la mesa para empezar con la cena - dijo Brock sonriendo - además de armar las tiendas, claro

- en ese río podemos pesar unos buenos Pokémon tipo Agua - sonrió Misty - sería una buena idea atrapar un Pokémon de Sinnoh, ¿no crees Marill?

- ¡Marill! - sonrió su Pokémon asintiendo.

Así comenzó su primera acampada después de tanto tiempo. Cada uno de los entrenadores saco un Pokémon, dejando a la vista una gran variedad de ellos de todo tipo, forma y tamaño.

- vaya - sonrió Misty - si son muchos Pokémon

- así parece y entre mas mejor - sonrió Brock colocando la mesa.

- bien, vamos a practicar para el concurso - sonrió May mirando a sus Pokémon - vamos a ver, sera un concurso doble así que exhibición usare a Blaziken y a Wartortle

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Dawn sorprendida - son dos tipos diferentes

- cien por ciento - sonrió May - bien, chicos vamos a empezar...

- ¡War! - sonrió con firmeza Wartortle mas Blaziken no dijo nada.

- bien, vamos a ver - sonrió May - Wartortle Chorro de Agua en espiral y Blaziken Patada de Fuego dentro...

Ambos Pokémon hicieron lo pedido por May pero hubo un ligero problema con la combinación; era un ataque y no una muestra de exhibición. May torció los labios y suspiro intentando pensar en otra opción.

- tal vez otra mezcla de Pokémon - dijo con una sonrisa.

- o podrías cambiar tu estrategia de exhibición - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- eso creo - asintió May - ¿pero qué podría hacer?

- me parece que May esta muy pensativa - dijo Misty mirando a la joven mientras ella ponía algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

- seguro esta pensando en un buen metodo de exhibición - sonrió Brock - solo quiere mejorar

Misty giro su cabeza y vio a Ash y a sus Pokemones pelear entre ellos - él también quiere mejorar

- ¡Bien Pikachu, ahora utiliza Tacleada de Voltios! - dijo Ash sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¡Buizel esquivala y usa Aqua Jet!

- ¡Bui bui! - dijo Buizel.

- ¡Pikaa! - uso Tacleada de Voltios.

- vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - se escucho una voz familiar cerca de donde todos estaban. El entrenamiento de Ash se detuvo y todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven peliverde que había hecho presencia frente a ellos.

- ¿Drew? - lo miro sorprendida May - ¿qué haces aquí?

- dábamos un paseo, claro luego íbamos a entrenar para el Concurso de Ciudad Júbilo - dijo el joven despreocupado - y veo que tú también

- si... - sonrió tranquila la joven.

- conque es Drew - dijo Misty sonriendo.

- Ciudad júbilo esta a unos kilómetros de aquí, ¿estas segura de que podrás llegar a tiempo para inscribirte? - pregunto Drew con un tono arrogante.

- para tu información lo hice antes de salir de viaje - dijo May algo molesta - en Pueblo hojas Gemelas

- ya veo... - sonrió Drew tranquilo - por cierto, si no decides rápido que movimiento vas a hacer digamos que perderás y claro, te vas a enfrentar a mí

- es verdad - abrió los ojos sorprendida - Harley y Solidad también estarán

- no, ellos han seguido con su viaje - dijo Drew despreocupado - no concursaran

- ya veo - sonrió May un poco mas aliviada.

- no deberías aliviarte tan pronto - dijo Drew dando la espalda a la joven - después de todo yo ganare

May apretó los puños molesta - ¿eso crees? - pregunto irritada - no voy a dejar que ganes esta vez...

- ya lo veremos - sonrió simplemente Drew - bueno, espero verte en el concurso

El joven comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado. May estaba hecha una furia mientras todos menos Brock y Ash los miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿esto pasa siempre? - pregunto Misty a Brock sorprendida.

- algo así, normalmente siempre se están peleando - dijo Brock con una gotita en la nuca - sin embargo ambos podrían considerarse amigos aunque no lo admitan

- ya veo - miro Misty a May - _"aunque a mi me parece que podría haber algo mas ahí"__  
_

- uhg como lo odio - dijo May cruzándose de brazos.

- oye May... - dijo Dawn mirando a la chica - ¿qué te parece una batalla conmigo?

- _"así que van a practicar juntas"_ - sonrió Misty - _"nunca he visto una batalla de concurso"_

- yo tengo una mejor idea - se acerco Ash tranquilo - una batalla de relevo

- parece una buena idea. May y Dawn contra Ash y yo - dijo Zoey sonriendo - a todos nos ayudara un poco y a May podría ayudarla a sacar algunas ideas

- pues, si parece una gran idea - sonrió May.

- bien - dijo Dawn - yo elegiré a Pachirisu

- y yo a Ampharos - dijo May sonriendo.

- bien, dos tipo Eléctrico - sonrió Zoey - yo elegiré a Leafeon

- y yo a Torterra - sonrió Ash.

- una batalla de dos tipo Eléctrico contra dos tipo Plantas - dijo Misty pensativa - las chicas lo tienen difícil

- eso puedo notar, pero habrá que ver que tienen planeado para vencer - sonrió Brock tranquilo.

- bien, como están en una gran desventaja - sonrió Zoey - ustedes comiencen

- bien, pero acabaremos saliendo victorias - sonrió confiada Dawn - ¡Pachirisu usa Dulce Beso con Leafeon!

- ¡Leafon esquiva y usa Hoja Mágica! - ordeno Zoey

- ¡Ampharos Doble Rayo para destruir las hojas! - sonrió May.

Una vez que la hoja se dirigía a Pachirisu, Ampharos uso doble rayo en ella causando que todas estas se destruyen y cayeran al suelo. Zoey miro sorprendida a May y luego miro a Ash para que hiciera aun movimiento. Ash apretó los puños y le ordeno a Torterra que usara Treparrocas con Ampharos. Pachirisu apareció de la nada usando nuevamente Dulce Beso pero esta vez el ataque dio en el blanco dejando a Torterra confundido. En ese momento, May aprovecho para pedirle a Ampharos que usara Puño Trueno pero la Bola de Energía de Leafeon se interpuso en su ataque.

- Nada Mal Zoey - sonrió May - pero haber como detienes esto ¡Puño Fuego contra Leafeon!

- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

Ampharos sonrió y enseguida estampo un Puño de Fuego en el cuerpo de Leafeon derribandola unos metros mas atrás de donde estaba. El pequeño intento levantarse pero estaba algo débil por el ataque. Torterra se puso enfrente de Leafeon y por orden de Ash uso Bola de Energía.

- ¡Ampharos! - alzó la voz May preocupada al ver a Ampharos intentando levantarse.

- ¡Pachirisu usa Chispazo contra Torterra! - ordeno Dawn al pequeño.

El movimiento usado por la pequeña ardilla eléctrica no causo casi ningún daño a Torterra siendo tipo tierra también. Pachirisu apretó los dientes al ver a Torterra comenzar a crear una Bola de Energía.

- al parecer Pachirisu saldrá lastimado - dijo Misty preocupada - Torterra es fuerte

- así es - sonrió Brock.

- ¡Ampharos contraataca con Impactrueno! - ordeno May enseguida.

- ¡Leafeon Ataque Aéreo! - ordeno Zoey sonriendo.

- ¿qué? - May la miro sorprendida y en cosa de nada Ampharos había caído al suelo antes de usar su Impactrueno. Una vez que Leafeon había tocado suelo también de este emergió una llama que lo quemo un poco.

- oh no... - dijo Zoey sabiendo que su Pokémon tenía estado de quemadura.

- tranquila Zoey - sonrió Ash - ¡Torterra usa Mordisco en la cola de Pachirisu!

- Pachirisu contrata con Superdiente! - dijo Dawn preocupada.

Pachirisu dio un salto esquivando a Torterra y giro como una pelota para golpear a Torterra con Superdiente. May miro esta técnica sorprendida y con una sonrisa al ver que algo se le había ocurrido.

- Dawn ordenale a Pachirisu ese mismo de nuevo pero que no se mueva de donde esta - sonrió May.

- ¿qué? - pregunto confundida Dawn - pero eso...

- tengo un plan - sonrió May.

- algo me dice que esto sera bueno - sonrió Misty mientras Brock asentía con la cabeza.

- bien, Pachirisu una vez mas - sonrió Dawn.

- ¿lista Ampharos? - pregunto May sorniendo - ¡Ya sabes que hacer! ¡Respalda a Pachirisu con Puño de Trueno!

Mientras Pachirisu giraba en ese mismo lugar Ampharos lo golpeo con fuerza provocando que los rayos del puño pasaran a Pachirisu dejándolo totalmente electrificado además de causar que se acerca a Leafeon y a Torterra causando gran impacto al golpearlos. Pachirisu retrocedió sonriendo luego de haber atacado con Superdiente, haber electrificado a sus rivales y haberlos golpeado en forma de bola.

- nada mal chicas - sonrió Zoey.

- vamos a ver como lo hacen con esto - dijo Ash emocionado - Torterra Escala Rocas

- Leafeon sube a su lomo - sonrió Zoey.

En el momento en que Torterra usaba Escala Rocas con Leafeon en su lomo May y Dawn se quedaron sorprendidas al no saber que iba a suceder. Luego ambos rivales ordenaron a sus tipo Plantas usar Bola de Energía y así poder vencer a Ampharos ya Pachirisu enseguida.

- no puede ser - dijo Dawn mirando a Pachirisu debilitado.

- ay Dios... - suspiro May agachando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Si! - grito Ash feliz - bien hecho Torterra

- tú también Leafeon - sonrió Zoey para luego mirar a las chicas - ese último movimiento que hicieron fue increíble chicas

- es una pena que no hayamos ganado - dijo Dawn con un suspiro tomando a Pachirisu en sus brazos.

- sin embargo a pesar de estar en desventaja lo hicieron muy bien - sonrió Ash tranquilo - realmente genial, Pachirisu y Ampharos lo hicieron increíble

- es verdad - sonrió Zoey.

.: May :.

Luego de aquel combate de prueba todos nos acercamos a Brock y Misty. Realmente quería ganar pero no pudimos, y la verdad es que es cierto que Pachirisu y Ampharos lo hicieron muy bien y creo que ya tengo una idea apara un concurso aunque necesito moldear mas esa idea.

- bien chicos, es hora de probar mi fabuloso estofado - dijo Brock sonriendo - ¿alguien puede ir por Agua?

- yo iré - sonreí tomando los tres bidones. Me di la vuelta y mire a Beautifly que se me acerco y me siguió a buscar agua. El río que estaba frente a nosotros no parecía muy profundo por lo que íbamos a tardar horas en llenarlos así que se me ocurrió ir rió abajo con cuidado.

- ¡Ten cuidado May! - grito Brock.

- ¡No te preocupes! - le grite tranquila mientras nos alejábamos cada vez mas hasta perderme en su vista. Seguimos el rió hasta llegar a una cascada, ahí pasaba mucha agua pero era peligroso.

- bien, aquí esta bien - dije sonriendo.

- beau... - mire a Beautifly que me negaba con su cabeza. La mire tranquila y comencé a llenar los bidones.

- ¿qué haces? - escuche la voz de Drew detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y lo mire algo sorprendida ya que imagine que hace rato se había ido pero aun estaba aquí.

- llenar los bidones, ¿qué parece que hago? - pregunte aún algo molesta por el tono de voz que uso conmigo (como siempre) hace un rato en el campamento.

- veo que aún sigues molesta - dijo con un tono presumido.

- ¿qué esperabas si me irritas tanto? - pregunte nuevamente molesta.

- esperaba a que me pidieras ayuda por llenarte esos bidones, ya que puedo ver que tienes problemas - sonrió algo egocéntrico.

- yo no necesito tu ayuda - dije arrodillándome y colocando un bidón en el río - ¿ves? puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien sola

Drew me miro fijamente por uno segundos cosa que me pareció extraño pero antes de que dijera algo pude sentir como la corriente era mas rápida.

- ¡Ah May! - dijo Drew preocupado. Lo mire confundida y luego sentí que la corriente se había llevado el bidón. Lo mire sorprendida y comencé a correr hacia él - ¡May! - escuche a Drew gritarme nuevamente pero esta vez fue porque di un mal paso y tropecé en la corriente.

- ¡Beautifly! - escuche a mi Pokémon.

Vi a Drew correr por un lado de la corriente y de la nada tirarse al agua. Cerré los ojos preocupada mientras sentía unos brazos rodear mi cintura para intentar sacarme pero la corriente era muy fuerte y lo siguiente que vi fue que tanto Drew como yo caímos por la cascada.

* * *

.: Dawn :.

Estaba sentada en la mesa mirando el río preocupada. Hace ya un buen rato que May se había ido y aún no había vuelto, quizás tuvo problemas para cargar los tres bidones ella sola. Mire a los demás que estaban tranquilos, como si fuese algo normal hasta que ella llego. Alcé la vista un poco al cielo al ver a Beautifly algo alterada, no se que había sucedido pero May no estaba con ella.

- esto no es bueno - dijo Brock preocupado.

- no le entiendo nada - dijo Ash confundido.

Mire a los chicos y luego a Beautifly quien parecía que quería que la siguiéramos. Corrí detrás de Beautifly junto a Ash y Brock, ya que Zoey y Misty se habían quedado en el campamento para cuidar a los Pokémon. Llegamos hasta una cascada y vi los bidones cerca pero no estaba May por ningún lado. Brock comenzó a caminar hasta el final y miro hacia abajo.

- ¿dónde esta May? - pregunte confundida.

- algo me dice que Beautifly trata de decirnos que ha caído por la cascada - dijo Brock preocupado.

Mire a Beautifly y note que asentía con la cabeza.

- oh no... - dijo Ash preocupado - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- bueno, no podemos bajar por la cascada, eso es seguro - dijo Brock preocupado - lo mejor es rodearla, hay un camino mas allá pero tardaremos horas en llegar abajo

- no nos queda de otra Brock - dije preocupada - habrá que hacerlo

- será mejor volver al campamento y explicarle a las chicas para que vayamos todos - dijo Ash serio.

- si - asentimos Brock y yo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: May :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y note que estaba tirada en el césped. Lentamente comencé a sentarme con una mano en mi cabeza por un fuerte dolor e intentando recordar que me había sucedido, mire una cascada y recordé claramente haber caído desde allí arriba. Mire a mi alrededor para ver por donde estaba mas o menos pero solo podía ver grandes árboles nada mas y no muy lejos de mí vi a Drew.

- ¡Drew! - lo llame preocupada. Intente despertarlo, pues parecía inconsciente.

- ¿qué? - abrió los ojos confundido - ¿May?

- ay Drew, que bueno que estas bien - me arrodille a su lado mientras él se levantaba - ¿estas bien?

- si - asintió él mirando a su alrededor - ¿dónde estamos?

- no tengo ni idea - dije preocupada.

- bien, esto es tu culpa - se levanto molesto del suelo.

- ¿mi culpa? - lo mire sorprendida - nadie le pidió al grandioso Drew que me salvara

- ¿así que crees que soy grandioso? - sonrió algo presumido.

Lo mire sorprendida y luego negué rápidamente con la cabeza para suspirar pesadamente.

- creo que es mejor salir de aquí pronto - dije preocupada.

- o buscar un refugió - dijo Drew mirando al cielo - está anocheciendo

- ay no... - dije preocupada - no traje a mis Pokémon

Drew no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar y no me quedo de otra que seguirlo. Buscamos algo para pasar la noche por horas pero no pudimos encontrar nada, hasta que anocheció. Trague saliva preocupada ya que como no traía ningún Pokémon conmigo podía ser peligroso pero Drew parecía tan tranquilo, seguro porque traía a sus Pokémones con él.

- Drew... - musite preocupada.

- aquí hay una cueva - dijo Drew dándome la espalda - podemos entrar aquí y pasar la noche

Asentí lentamente y lo seguí. Entre en la cueva y rápidamente me abracé a mi misma por el frío que hacía, no estoy segura de si hacía frío por ser de noche o porque la cueva estaba húmeda, tal vez era por ambas. Me senté en una roca y suspire pesadamente. Vi a Drew observar la cueva y luego salir de ella. No se donde iba, no se a que iba y mucho menos sabía si iba a volver pero una cosa si sabía, no me iba a quedar aquí.

Me levante de la roca y salí de la cueva solo para encontrarme con Drew volviendo a ella con unos palos y ramas en los brazos. Lo mire confundida y lo seguí, él los puso en el suelo y saco una Pokebola.

- ¿para qué son? - pregunte aún confundida.

- obviamente para calentarnos - dijo dándome la espalda. Vi que saco a un Pokémon, un Ninetales. Lo mire sorprendida ya que el pelaje de Ninetales brillaba a pesar de no haber luz o un rayo de sol sobre el. También se notaba que Ninetales era bastante fuerte y estaba muy bien cuidado. Yo recordaba a ese Ninetales, era el Pokémon que uso en la final para ganarle a Solidad - Ninetales, enciende las ramas

Vi como Ninetales solo escupió una llama y enseguida encendió las ramas. Drew y yo nos sentamos frente al fuego y no dijimos nada. El silencio que había era bastante incómodo para ambos.

- ¿sabes? - hable mirando el fuego - antes me preocupaba no poder ganarte en el Concurso pasado mañana pero ahora me preocupa no poder salir de aquí y encontrarme con los demás

Drew no dijo nada, todo era un silencio. Di un suspiro y me abracé a mi misma nuevamente cuando note que el calor del fuego no estaba ayudando en nada pues aún tenía frío. Escuche un leve sonido, de un cierre y mire a Drew.

- ten - me extendió su chaqueta - abrigate

La mire un poco sorprendida e iba a decir que no la necesitaba pero la mirada seria de Drew me hacía entender que él no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Tome la chaqueta y me la puse sin quejas. Podía sentir el aroma de Drew impragnado en ella, algo que era muy agradable a mi snetido del olfato.

Mire a Drew preocupada sabiendo que él tenía frío y mas ahora que ya no usaba su polera de mangas largas. Así es, Drew cambio todo su vestuario. Usaba una polera negra, al igual que anterior, solo que esta era de mangas cortas y el cuello terminaba en v con el borde color blanco, también usaba unos jeans grises y unas deportivas blancas, por supuesto también usaba la chaqueta morada de siempre que ahora usaba yo. Hasta se veía algo guapo.

- gracias... - murmure mirando el fuego.

- no te preocupes, tenías frío... - intento decir él.

- no hablo de eso - dije sin mirarlo - Drew, a pesar de que no pudiste salvarme te tiraste al agua para intentarlo - lo mire preocupada - gracias...

- por nada - dijo simplemente.

Mire a Drew con una sonrisa y luego note que parecía tener frío. Como yo usaba su chaqueta era normal así que me acerque a él y lo abrace para conseguir un poco mas de calor. No se porque lo hice pero lo hice. Mi corazón latía con fuerza por aquello y mi rostro se teñía de un leve color rojo.

- te ves... linda - lo escuche murmurar y solo eso hizo que mi corazón se parara. Me separe de Drew y lo intente mirar a los ojos pero él los ocultaba con su flequillo, se podía notar un poco de sonrojo.

Trague saliva y lo mire sorprendida. Drew dijo que era linda. No entendía nada de nada, este chico estaba haciendo que me confundiera con todo. Se supone que somos enemigos y nada mas que eso, solo enemigos y a muerte a decir verdad aunque... también lo puedo considerar mi amigo porque lo es.

* * *

.: Misty :.

El sol ya había salido y nosotros iniciamos nuevamente la búsqueda de May. No imaginaba como pudo haber pasado la noche, nosotros estuvimos preocupados en especial sus Pokémon. Una vez que desalojamos las tiendas y nos dirigimos al bosque Ash y Dawn sacaron a sus Pokémon volador para buscarla, Beautifly también busco a May desde el cielo, todos sus demás Pokémon estaban en sus Pokebolas ya que Brock los metió. Nosotros buscamos desde adentro, estuvimos un buen rato buscando hasta que notamos que Beautifly se detuvo y se giro hacia el norte.

- ¿sucede algo Beautifly? - pregunto Ash curioso.

- creo que a encontrado algo - dijo Zoey mirando al Pokémon bicho.

- ¡Staarraaaptor! - escuche desde arriba.

- ¡Togee! - esa voz iba acompañada de la otra.

- me parece que la han encontrado - sonrió Dawn.

Note que Beautifly se iba en una dirección y los demás Pokémon la seguían así que nosotros también. No pasamos mucho tiempo corriendo cuando vimos a Beautifly acercarse a una pareja de jóvenes y posarse en la cabeza de uno de ellos. Parpadeé un par de veces y vi a May y a Drew juntos.

- ¡May! - sonreímos todos.

- que bueno que estas bien - dijo Ash sonriendo - y vaya, Drew, ¿qué haces aquí?

- pues digamos que tu amiga aquí siempre está metiéndome en problemas - dijo con un tono algo molesto y arrogante.

- ¿pero qué estas diciendo si yo no hice nada? - pregunto May molesta para luego levantar un poco la mirada - ¿verdad Beautifly?

- beauuutifly - sonrió la mariposa.

- bueno, ya que estamos todos es mejor salir de aquí - dijo Zoey sonriendo.

May no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar sola. Podía notar algo extraño aquí, además de el hecho de que ese chico también estaba aquí. Era algo como si hubiera cierta atmósfera en Drew y May, algo que los separaba de nosotros pero... era algo parecido a tensión sin embargo se les notaba algo diferentes, era imposible de describir.

- ¡Al fin! - sonrió May una vez que salimos de ahí - esto es mejor

- si, aunque no estaríamos saliendo de un bosque si tú no habrías caído - dijo el chico con un tono molesto hacia May.

- uhg Drew eres tan irritante - se quejo May molesta.

- como digas... - dijo simplemente mientras sacaba una Pokebola - ¡Roserade ve!

Mire al Pokémon sorprendida. Era tan lindo. Drew miro a May y luego sonrió algo superior para luego dar la vuelta. No sabía para que había sacado a su Pokémon pero sin duda no era para combatir. Cuando note que se detuvo de la nada vi que levanto la vista a un árbol.

- ¡Roserade, Danza Pétalos! - ordeno. Vi que los pétalos volaron hacia arriba y cortaron una baya del árbol. Drew tomo la baya en el suelo y luego miro a May - las bayas de aquí ayudaran con unos Poffin increíble, claro, también para los Pokeblocs. Supongo que eso lo sabes

- aaaahhh... si... por supuesto - May lo miro extrañada para luego mirarlo molesta - Drew, tú no lo sabes todo

- pero se más que tú y eso es suficiente - dijo él con una sonrisa presumida. May gruño y luego Drew le lanzo la baya en las manos - me tengo que ir, te dejo este regalo...

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego mire a May para acercarme - ¿te gusta ese chico verdad? - sonreí tranquila.

- ¿¡Qué!? - May se sonrojo un poco y luego me miro como si estuviera loca - por supuesto que no

- se sonroja con facilidad - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- ya basta - dijo May molesta.

- ¡Roserade! - escuche gritar a Drew.

Mire en dirección del grito y vi al equipo Rocket con una cuerda en Roserade y subiéndolo a su globo. Los mire sorprendida y luego mire a Drew que estaba enojado.

- vaya, este es el Pokémon equivocado - dijo Jessi mirando a Roserade.

- ¡Beautifly usa As Aéreo en la cuerda! - ordeno May enseguida.

Su Beautifly uso el ataque y cortó la cuerda liberando a Roserade enseguida. El Equipo Rocket no dijo nada, solo nos miraron molestos, en especial Jessi. Mire a Ash que estaba preparado para mandar a Pikachu a un combate pero antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¿nunca se rinden? Ya estamos hartos de verlos en cada capítulo - pregunto Dawn molesta - Piplup Remolino

- ¡Pi... plup! - vi el remolino de Piplup dirigirse con fuerza al equipo Rocket y mandándolos a volar. Desde lejos solo pude escucharlos quejarse de no haber podido dicho ni su lema ni pió. Me reí divertida y mire a Dawn sonriendo, escuche un simple gracias de Drew y luego lo vi alejarse.

- vaya, eso si fue rápido - dije con una mueca.

- bueno, chicos - dijo Brock sonriendo - creo que ya podemos ir a Ciudad Júbilo

- es cierto - sonrieron todos.

Fuimos tranquilos a Ciudad Júbilo, un nuevo lugar para conocer en mi caso. No tardamos mucho en llegar puesto que solo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Rápidamente fuimos a un Centro Pokémon para poder curar a nuestros Pokémon. Me sorprendí bastante cuando Brock coqueteo con una chica, es cierto que nunca cambiara y ya me esperaba eso pero lo que no me esperaba era que cuando estuve a punto de tirarle la oreja para alejarlo de la Enfermera Joy uno de sus Pokemones salio de su Pokebola y lo golpeo para luego arrastrarlo lejos, eso si era nuevo al menos para mí. Cuando terminamos allí acompañamos a Zoey a tomar un ferri para ir a su ciudad natal.

- ¿llevas todo? - pregunto Brock sonriendo.

- por supuesto - sonrió Zoey - bueno chicos, aquí me despido

- es cierto aquí nos despedimos Zoey - dijo Dawn sonriendo - suerte en tu nuevo viaje

- igual a ustedes - sonrió Zoey - mucha suerte en tu concurso May

- gracias, y espero que tengas mucha suerte en los tuyos si llegas a ir a Hoenn - sonrió May tranquilamente.

- gracias, tú también que tengas suerte Ash - sonrió Zoey.

- ¡Ya no puedo esperar para vencer en mi primera batalla! - dijo Ash emocionado.

- ay Dios... - suspire.

- me parece que tendrás que aguantar mucho Misty, como sea fue un gusto haberte conocido - dijo Zoey.

- el gusto también fue mío. La verdad es que fue divertido a pesar de que solo estuvimos juntas dos días - sonreí divertida.

- es cierto, pero espero verte pronto - me sonrió para luego mirar a los demás - a ustedes también

- por supuesto - sonrió Ash.

Zoey subió al barco y todos nos despedimos de ella con un grito y agitando la mano. Esperábamos que llegara bien a su ciudad y honestamente yo esperaba verla de nuevo algún día. Ahora importaba apoyar a May en su concurso y a Ash en su batalla, lo que el destino nos depara aun es un misterio, sin embargo espero que sea lo mejor.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina tercer capítulo y por lo visto a nadie le gusta ya que no lo leen ni comentan :c como sea aún así lo escribo para mi diversión y mi desahogo. Espero que les haya gustado y si lo están leyendo me gustaría que comentaran :c ya que no se si lo hago bien o no. Tal vez es un desastre total :c

**Próximamente: ¿Ganar un Listón o un Beso?**

¿May ya tienes pensado a quien usaras? - pregunto Dawn sonriendo.

por supuesto - sonrió May.

será mejor que desistas niña porque yo voy a ganar - sonrió Jessi.

¿tú quien eres? - pregunto May confundida al no reconocerla.

vaya May, si que tienes agallas para concursar aún cuando vas a perder - sonrió Drew.

¿¡Por qué eres tan presumido!? - pregunto May irritada.

y aquí están los concursantes que pasaran a la siguiente ronda - dijo Marian sonriendo.

¡Vaya así que así son las batallas de concursos - dijo Misty sonriendo encantada.

me parece que nos enfrentaremos en la final - dijo Drew sonriendo a May - suerte

oh no... - dijo Brock preocupado - algo esta mal. May parece distraída

¡Vamos May! - la animo Ash - ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Bueno, aquí termina todo por hoy y ya que no tengo comentarios :c no puedo responderlos. Aún así espero sus comentarios con ilusiones si es que están leyendo, no importa que no tengan cuentan yo los respondo igual... jeje (parezco desesperada y eso me estresa porque no me gusta jeje)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Ganar un Listón o un Beso?

¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de si ustedes ya han leído alguna de mis historias e imagino que no, probablemente. La cosa es que esta vez quise cambiar un poco mi ambiente y mis series para iniciar con una nueva que es de Pokémon. Espero que esta historia les guste ya que es nueva y de la noche a la mañana se me ha ocurrido escribirla.

El ambiente tengo pensado en realizarlo en Sinnoh con la mayoría de los personas claro también a esta pareja. También tengo planeado hacer unos cambios a ciertas cosas y espero que les guste. Habrán batallas y concurso por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Aviso:

.: Pokémon :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Pokémon fue creado por Satoshi Tajiri y dirigida por Masamitsu Hidaka y Norihiko Sudo

* * *

~ Amor de Rosas ~

Capítulo 4:

¿Ganar un Listón o un Beso?

.: Dawn :.

Al fin los días pasaron y hoy era el Concurso Pokémon en Ciudad Júbilo. Vaya, cuantos recuerdos. Ahora May se encontraba en la habitación nuestra en el Centro Pokémon seguramente decidiendo su estrategia de batalla y Piplup y yo habíamos ido a caminar. Cuando volvimos al Centro Pokémon esperaba ir camino a la habitación y ver como le estaba yendo a May con su estrategia pero la sorpresa me la lleve al ver que estaba comiendo junto a Ash, y la verdad si que comían harto.

- me fui por dos horas - dije sorprendida - pensé que dijiste que verías una estrategia

- y así fue - dijo May sonriendo con un tenedor con fideos envueltos en una de sus manos - hasta que pasaron diez minutos y vine a comer

¿¡Diez minutos!? - abrí mis ojos sorprendida - ¿llevas dos horas comiendo?

- claro que no, se tardaron en traer la comida - respondió simplemente - casi una hora

- la comida de aquí es grandiosa - dijo Ash comiendo - ¿no es así?

- cierto - sonrió May.

- creo, May, que Dawn tiene razón - dijo Misty - bueno yo nunca he visto un concurso en persona pero se ven bastante difíciles

- si y no tienes que olvidar que Drew también estará ahí - dijo Brock.

Note como un sonrojo se hacía presente en el rostro de May y aparte se atoro un poco con la comida lo que causo que Ash le diera unas palmadas en la espalda. Torcí los labios pensativa al darme cuenta que cada vez que se menciona a Drew ella se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa como ahora, tal vez Misty tenía razón y ella estaba interesada en él.

- ¿May ya tienes pensado a quien usaras? - pregunte sonriendo.

- por supuesto - sonrió May.

- al menos ya tiene algo, es un buen paso - dijo Brock sonriendo - ¿a quién usaras?

- pues... no lo se - dijo May.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos y luego caímos al suelo por lo dicho. Me levante y apoye ambas manos en la mesa para mirarla molesta - ¡Dijiste que ya lo habías pensado!

- pero aún no he decidido - dijo May con una sonrisa nerviosa - es un combate doble así que tengo que elegir una buena pareja o perderé

- en eso tienes razón - dije sonriendo - ¿por qué no usas a Skitty y a Beautifly? Se que ambas se llevan bien

- porque... quiero usar a Glaceon en las batallas - May dejo de comer y me miro - pero aún no elegido a los otros tres Pokémon. Es probable que uno de ellos sea Beautifly sin embargo...

- me parece que es una decisión difícil y mas ahora que Drew esta en este concurso - dijo Brock preocupado.

- pero eso no importa - dijo Ash confiado - porque May ganara, ¿verdad?

- cierto - sonrió May.

- ambos están muy confiados - dijo Misty sonriendo - espero que ganes

- gracias, porque así sera - dijo May sonriendo decidida a ganar.

- disculpen - me gire y vi a la Enfermera Joy sonriendo.

- ¡AAY AMOR MÍO! - grito Brock sonriendo enamorado - ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra el día tu hermosa sonrisa...!

Mire a Brock nerviosa y vi como Croagunk salía de su Pokebola, lo golpeaba y luego se lo llevaba lejos. Me reí divertida y mire a la Enfermera Joy que estaba mirando a Brock algo nerviosa y extrañada.

- ¿sucede algo Enfermera Joy? - pregunte curiosa.

- pues venia a decirles que hubo un cambio de horario para el Concurso Pokémon - sonrió tranquila - sera en una hora y media

- ¿¡Una hora y media!? - dijimos todos sorprendidos de golpe.

No esperábamos este cambio de golpe, nunca en mi vida yo lo habría esperado así. Es decir, May tiene una hora y media para comenzar a prepararse para el concurso y literalmente no tiene nada listo, con suerte sabe que usara a Glaceon. Mire a May que aún estaba despreocupada y suspire. Sin duda alguna la diferencia entre ella y yo era demasiada.

Mas tarde, cuando Ash y May dejaron de comer, salimos al campo de entrenamiento para eso mismo. Ash estaba demasiado emocionado por su batalla contra uno de los del Elite Cuatro. Según yo recuerdo es la primera vez que algo como estoy sucede, normalmente nosotros podemos echar combates amistosos con ellos pero no podemos pelear por el titulo de campeón a menos que se haya ganado la liga y por lo visto han cambiado las reglas.

- ¿uh? - escuche a Misty - ¿dónde se fue May?

Mire por todo mi alrededor y note que ella ya no estaba. Comencé a buscarla hasta que llegue al Centro Pokémon y la encontré en el lugar de transferencias. Camine hasta ella tranquilamente y sonreí mientras me acercaba.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte sonriendo.

- ah solo traía a un Pokémon - sonrió May tranquila - he pensado que podría ser de gran ayuda, ¿sabes? esté Pokémon es bastante dulce y tierno, además de que tiene una fuerza incomparable y una determinación - me guiño el ojo - seguro no habrá problemas para pasar a la segunda ronda

- eso significa que ya tienes elegido a tus Pokémon - sonreí mientras cargaba a Piplup en mi cabeza - ¿quiénes son?

- bueno... eso es un secreto - me guiño el ojo nuevamente - tendrás que esperar para saberlo

Hice un puchero y luego salí junto con May a ver a los demás. Ella no practico nada a pesar de que debería pero quería mantener en secreto su espectáculo así como a sus Pokémon y la verdad solo eso hacía que grite de la emoción.

Cuando llego la hora del Concurso Pokémon Ash, Misty, Brock y yo nos fuimos a sentar junto a nuestros Pokémon, por supuesto Pikachu, Piplup e incluido Marill estaban vestidos para animar a May y haciendo porras. Ellos se veían tan lindos así.

- ya quiero ver el Concurso Pokémon - dijo Misty emocionada ya que este sería su primer concurso en vivo.

- seguro May tiene preparada una buena sorpresa - sonrió Brock tranquilo.

- así, eso espero - dije mirando el escenario.

- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo Concurso Pokémon! - vi a Marian salir de los telones y mirarnos a todos emocionada - ¡Este día, en la Región Sinnoh, se ha de realizar nuevamente los Concursos Pokémon para todos aquellos nuevos aspirantes y viejos aspirantes al Campeón y mejor Coordinador del mundo!

La gente le aplaudía y gritaba. Nosotros también estábamos emocionados. Yo, la verdad, me hubiera gustado estar participando de nuevo pero creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para poder mejorar un poco más y así, cuando este lista, vencer a Zoey.

- ¡Ahora, sin mas preámbulos, reciban a nuestro primer Coordinador! - dijo emocionada Marian - ¡Su nombre es Drew!

- vaya, Drew va primero - sonrió Ash.

- ¡Drew es un gran coordinador, ha participado en el Gran Festival de Hoenn y ha ganado el primer lugar en el Gran Festival de Johto! - dijo Marian sonriendo emocionada.

- ¿¡Qué!? - dijo Ash sorprendido - ¿por qué May no nos dijo eso?

- no lo se - negó con la cabeza Brock.

- él gano el Gran Festival - dije sorprendida.

- así parece ser - dijo Misty - debe de ser un buen Coordinador

- ¡Masquerian, Ninetales vayan! - saco a dos de sus seis Pokémon.

Mire la entrada de sus Pokémon sorprendida. Había una gran Bola de Fuego que se convirtió en un Tornado y luego de nada este desapareció y se pudo apreciar a un bello Ninetales ahí sentado con elegancia con un gran Masquerian sobre el.

- fue increíble - dijo Ash sonriendo.

- Drew siempre ha sabido como hacer brillar a sus Pokémon - dijo Brock.

- es verdad - dijo Ash sonriendo.

Vi a Drew comenzar con su espectáculo, era algo divertido según pude notar. Ninetales hizo unos anillos de fuego y Masquerian entraba por cada uno de ellos con elegancia, luego cuando llego al último uso Viento Plateado para hacer que uno pase dentro del otro hasta llegar al último y desaparecer todos a la vez. Había sido muy hermoso y divertido. Luego Ninetales hizo aparecer un gran lanzallamas que fue rodeado por uno de los ataques de Masquerian en espiral. Las personas gritaban como locas y sin duda había sido bastante bueno para comenzar.

Luego de unos Coordinadores más llego el turno de May. Ella no se notaba nerviosa o asustada, al contrario estaba perfectamente. Saco de sus Pokébolas a dos Pokémon. Vi varias burbujas arremolinarse en el centro del escenario y de la nada vi saltar a un Wartortle, luego de que Wartortle saltara el uso Rayo Hielo y revento todas las burbujas dejando ver a un hermoso Seadra.

- ¡Vaya, un Seadra! - dijo Misty emocionada - es hermoso

- conque un Seadra eh - dije sonriendo.

May ordeno a Wartortle congelar parte del agua, ya que había una piscina, e hizo un tobogán mientras Seadra usaba su gran velocidad para darle la forma al agua antes de ser congelada, era hermoso. Luego Wartortle comenzó a patinar por sobre el hielo y de la nada Seadra uso Bola de Humo al cielo causando que nadie pusiese ver que estaba sucediendo. Cuando al fin el humo se había dispersado pudimos ver una hermosa escultura de un listón, curiosamente era el mismo que May tenía pensado ganar.

- vaya, es hermoso - dijo Misty emocionada.

Para el gran final, Seadra uso Pulso Dragón destruyendo el listón en miles de piezas pero para ser algo malo fue hermoso ya que parecían que trozitos de granizo caían del techo y tenían una forma muy poco peculiar ya que parecían diamantes.

- debieron haber ensayado por horas - dijo Brock sonriendo - eso ha sido grandioso

- si... - dije al unisonó con Misty y Ash.

- ¡Wooow! ¡Eso ha sido muy impresionante - dijo Marian sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

Luego de que los jueces evaluaran a May nosotros fuimos a verla mientras los jueces elegían a todos los finalistas. Camine hasta ella y la abracé con fuerza. Realmente estaba impresionada y había sido fabuloso.

- eso fue increíble - dijo Misty sorprendida y sonriente - realmente se lucieron y tu Seadra es precioso

- gracias - sonrió sonrojada May - seguramente a Seadra le hará feliz escuchar aquello - rió nerviosa.

- bien señorita sonrisas - escuche a Drew detrás de mí - ha sido un buen espectáculo, lo admito que ha sido bueno

- ya estamos de nuevo con el señor presumido - dijo May con una vena sobresaltando en su frente y mirando a Drew molesta.

- te sigues viendo así... - dijo Drew dando la vuelta mientras May lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada.

- tonto... - musito apenas.

- ¿sucede algo de lo que me he perdido? - pregunto Ash confundido.

- nada - dijo May sonriendo.

_- y aquí están los concursantes que pasaran a la siguiente ronda_ - dijo Marian sonriendo. Todos los ojos puestos en la televisión y todos en silencio. Uno a uno iban saliendo los Coordinadores, eran ocho en total. Todos sonreímos en grande cuando vimos a May de las terceras, claro Drew estaba de los primeros. Sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

- vaya May, si que tienes agallas para concursar aún cuando vas a perder - sonrió Drew algo presumido - espero verte en la final

- por supuesto que nos verás en la final, ahí y con el listón en mis manos - sonrió May confiada.

- sigue soñando May - dijo Drew moviendo su flequillo con sus dedos.

- ¿¡Por qué eres tan presumido!? - pregunto May irritada - de todos modos ya te dije que yo ganare

- será mejor que desistas niña porque yo voy a ganar - sonrió Jessilina

- ¿tú quien eres? - pregunto May confundida no conocerla.

- ¿qué quien soy? - la miro espantada - por supuesto yo soy la mejor Coordinadora del Mundo, ¡Soy Jessilina!

- ¡Mime mime mime! - vi a Mime Jr en sus hombros con ambas manos en sus caderas (al igual que Jessilina) y sonriendo con orgullo imitado a ella.

- aja... - asintió May extrañada.

-_ ¡Ahora veremos las parejas de rivales para el Concurso, recuerden todas serán sacadas al azar!_ - dijo Marian sonriendo.

Mire el monitor y sonreí al ver que May era la primera en empezar. Ella se notaba bastante tranquila a pesar de que era la primera. Poco después nosotros volvimos a nuestros asientos y comenzó la primera batalla.

El rival de May era un joven llamado Arthur, sus Pokémones eran un Vespiquen y un Zangoose, una interesante pareja a decir verdad y May uso a Glaceon y a Beautifly. La batalla dio inició y Arthur fue el primero en atacar con Zangoose y su Cuchillada pero May fue mas lista e hizo que Glaceon congelara la cuchillada y que Beautifly usara Viento Plateado. Toda la batalla fue emocionante y divertida hasta que en cosa de nada llego la final. May vs Drew.

* * *

.: May :.

Estaba en la sala con mis Pokémon. Al fin habíamos llegado a la final y en cosa de nada yo iba a tener el primer listón en mis manos. Glaceon y Beautifly estaban mas que emocionadas y mas aun cuando no hemos usado aquellos movimientos que hemos practicado. Esperaba vencer a Drew, no, no espera, debía vencerlo.

- bien, ha sido sorprendente - vi a Drew acercarse con una rosa en su mano - esperaba algo mejor pero debo conformarme ¿no?

- ¿sabes Drew? - me acerque a él - pienso ganar a toda costa

- sigues haciendo eso - dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte confundida.

- verte linda... - cerró los ojos y giro la vista con un aire de presumido y superior.

Me sonroje un poco y me encogí de hombros algo avergonzada. No entendía que sucedía con él, ya que desde que me había dicho que me veía linda hace dos días cuando estábamos en la cueva no deja de hacérmelo saber. Usa cualquier excusa para hacerlo, tal vez lo hace para molestar.

- Drew... - musite sonrojada y nerviosa - ¿por qué dices eso?

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Drew tranquilo.

- ¿de- de verdad crees que soy linda? - pregunte sonrojada mientras mi corazón latía un poco más.

Drew sonrió algo arrogante, típico de él, movió su flequillo y se me acerco. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida a mas no poder, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y mi respiración se había detenido. Drew... me había... besado... Drew me beso. No respondí ese beso, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que hacer. Podía sentir el sabor de sus labios y su textura, eran algo ásperos pero dulces y era maravilloso; eso decían las mariposas en mi estomago. Al separar sus labios de mí se quedo ahí cerca por unos segundos, a centímetros de mis labios.

- increíble... sería que no... - murmuro con un tono nuevo en él, dulce. Al alejarse me miro con una expresión arrogante, de esas que tanto me irritaban pero en esta ocasión no pío me hizo. Él se dio la vuelta y se marcho de ahí.

Yo estaba parada ahí, confundida. Si Drew me beso es por algo ¿no? ¿acaso lo hizo para distraerme del Concurso? No se si sea esa opción pero he de decir que realmente me había olvidado del concurso por pensar en él. ¿Tal vez me beso porque le gusto? ¿le gusto a Drew? No, eso no podría ser ni en sueños o pesadillas.

Aún podía sentirlo sobre mis labios. Mi mano izquierda por inercia poso sus dedos en mis labios mientra un sonrojo violento se apoderaba de mi rostro. No podía quitarme a Drew de la cabeza, lo que era malo en este momento ya que debía de concentrarme en ganar el listón.

Salí de los camerinos y fui al escenario. Aún me encontraba con el rostro enrojecido así que tenía la mirada agachada para que nadie lo notará. Podía escuchar a Marian hablar y hablar sobre la final del concurso y la verdad no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía. Todos mis pensamientos se fueron al momento en que Drew me beso.

- ¡Ahora que de inició! - escuche y rápidamente levante la cabeza sorprendida.

Drew me miro con una sonrisa decidido a ganar y como si nada de lo que hizo hubiera pasado. Rápidamente saco dos Pokebolas y envió a sus Pokémon, Roserade y Flygon; me lo esperaba.

Saque dos Pokebolas torpemente y saque a Glaceon y a Beautifly. Pude notar que ambas tenían una mirada de determinación, están decidida a ganar pero yo... yo no podía concentrarme ni siquiera en pensar que hacer ahora.

.: Pokémon :.

La final del Concurso Pokémon apenas había dado inició y ambos entrenadores ya tenían a sus Pokémon fuera de sus Pokebolas. Drew miraba a May decidido a ganar aunque también en lo mas profundo la miraba dulcemente. Sabía que ella pensaba en lo sucedido anteriormente y eso a él le encantaba pero no entendía mucho el porque.

- ¡Roserade Danza Pétalos! - ordeno Drew.

May estaba muy distraída como para ordenar un ataque a sus Pokémon así que este fue a dar directo a Glaceon y a Beautifly. Tras haber escuchado algo dicho por Marian, May recién salió de sus pensamiento y vio a su Pokémon. Trago saliva nerviosa e intento atacar pero sus Pokémon causaban que Drew pudiera esquivar sin problemas. Roserade y Flygon estaban luciéndose en el escenario mientras May no dejaba de pensar en ese beso que la tenía en otro planeta y no en la batalla.

- ¡Flygon Meteoro Dragón! - ordeno Drew sonriendo.

~.~.~

- oh no... - dijo Brock preocupado - algo esta mal. May parece distraída

- si... - murmuro Misty distraída - y eso que estaba bastante bien antes

- ¡Vamos May! - la animo Ash levantándose de su asiento - ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

- ¡Pika pikaa! - animo Pikachu también.

- ¡Pipluuup! - también animo Piplup.

~.~.~

- _"si no pienso en algo pronto voy a perder" - _cerró los ojos May - _"May, Dios, concéntrate. Olvídate de Drew y sus... sus labios... y ese beso... ¡May escuchate! ¡Tienes que ganar el listón"__  
_

May sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza y luego miro sus puntos. Estaba muy debajo de Drew quien aun tenía todo los puntos llenos. La castaña miro al peliverde y enseguida volvió a recordar ese besó. Algo tenía que hacer con solo tres minutos de tiempo en el reloj._  
_

- _"Dios... vamos a perder..."_ - comenzó a rendirse. Miro a sus Pokémon y luego frunció el ceño al pasar por la sonrisa de Drew - _"a no ser... ¡A ser que haya sido una trampa!... no... Drew no es así aunque no estoy segura pero si se trata de una trampa esta funcionando, sin embargo, hasta aquí llego porque ese listón es mío"_

- ¡Glaceon utiliza Fragmento Helado y Beautifly respalda con Viento Plateado! - ordeno May.

Ambos Pokémon hicieron lo que su entrenadora había pedido y como resultado el Fragmento Helado de Glaceon comenzó a brillar de un fino color plata gracias al ataque de Beautifly. El ataque de por si ya le había quitado puntos a Drew por la belleza y le volvió a quitar tras haber dado en el blanco. Drew sonrió arrogante y decidido a no perder así que ordeno a Flygon usar ataque ala contra Beautifly pero antes de poder acercarse el ala de Flygon fue interceptada por la Cola de Hierro de Glaceon.

- ¡Beautifly Disparo de Seda contra Roserade! - ordeno May - Glaceon aprovecha y ataca con Quinta Sombra

Drew miro a May desconcertado. No conocía ese ataque pero esperaba sorprenderse y así fue. Las cinco Bolas de Sombra dieron a Roserade en el blanco pero esto aun no acababa. A pesar de que May había logrado recuperarse aún estaba bastante distraída por el beso y aún no había podido acercar a Drew a la cantidad de puntos que ella tenía.

Drew sonrió un poco y le pidió a Roserade usar Hoja Mágica contra Glaceon quien no pudo defenderse, luego Aliento Dragón contra Beautifly quien logro esquivarlo a penas pero no había sido del todo bueno para Beautifly.

Justo antes de que May fuera a dar un golpe mas se acabo el tiempo. Drew había ganado con una cantidad de puntos mucho mas alta que la de May, obviamente por estar distraída. Ella dio un suspiro pesado mientras Drew sonreía con superioridad. Después de haber hecho que sus Pokémon volvieran a la Pokebola ella salió del escenario para poder cambiarse por su atuendo de viajo.

Estaba tan distraída mirándose a si misma al espejo al termino de cambiarse de ropa, aun no se ponía la pañoleta verde en la cabeza ya que su mente parecía viajando por otro lugar. Unas manos hicieron que ella diera un pequeño salto asustada y cuando miro a través del espejo para ver quien era se sonrojo violentamente al ver a Drew.

- eso fue terrible - dijo simplemente mientras se alejaba de ella.

- ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto ella - estaba distraída

- no puedes estar distraída, es un concurso, seguro que por eso mismo yo gane el Gran Festival - dijo Drew con orgullo y arrogancia.

- cada día te vuelves mas molesto - dijo ella molesta - además si estaba distraída fue por ti y por tu estúpido... - cerró los ojos mientras el sonrojo se hacía mas presente aún. Trago saliva y sin abrir los ojos escupió la palabra con un toque de dulzura y confusión en su voz - beso

Drew no dijo nada. Solo se dio la vuelta para evitar que ella notaba algo en su rostro que pudiera delatarlo.

- Drew... - hablo suavemente - tengo que saber... ¿por qué me besaste?

Drew seguía sin decir algo al respecto. Comenzó a caminar aún sin mirarla - tengo que irme - dijo simplemente - el siguiente concurso me espera

May se quedo ahí parada observando al chico alejarse. El puño de su mano derecha estaba a la altura de su pecho sintiendo con fuerza el corazón acelerado. Trago saliva y dio un suspiro agachando la cabeza. Sea cual sea la razón por la que la besó esperaba que no fuese para distraerla del concurso... ella... ella esperaba que fuera por algo más.

- ay May... - escucho detrás de ella la voz de Dawn y enseguida se dio la vuelta sin mirarla, su vista estaba puesta en el suelo - siento que no ganaras

- no te preocupes - prefirió no levantar la vista y arriesgarse a que Dawn o alguien mas notara que aún estaba sonrojada.

- ¿May, estás bien? - pregunto con sutileza Misty al ver que no iba a levantar la cabeza.

- si, si... - murmuro ella levantando lentamente la cabeza. Tomo la pañoleta y se la puso una vez que sintió como su rostro dejaba de arder. Después miro a los chicos con una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿y bien? - pregunto despreocupada - ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- iremos a pueblo Floaroma, compraremos las hiervas y luego iremos al sur para poder ir a la batalla de Ash - explico Brock con una sonrisa leve.

- suena bien - sonrió May tranquilamente.

- ¡Entonces vamos! - dijo Ash emocionado ignorando la tristeza oculta de May por haber perdido.

Los dos chicos habían salido de la sala dejando solas a las tres jóvenes. May quería olvidarse de haber perdido y quería evitar preguntas sobre eso pero sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Dawn y Misty preguntarían tarde o temprano.

- entonces... - comenzó Dawn suavemente - ¿qué ha sucedido?

- pipluuuupp - el pequeño Pokémon se veía alterado y eso solo hizo que Dawn cubriera su pico con una mano y mirara a su amiga en busca de respuestas. Él sabía que no era buena idea preguntar, lo presentía pero a veces su entrenadora podía ser tan despistada como su amigo proveniente de Pueblo Paleta.

- solo... no estaba pensando bien - dijo May simplemente para evitar aquel tema.

- a mí me pareció que estabas pensando mucho - dijo Misty - ¿ha sucedido algo?

- ¿tienen algo para tomar? - cambio el tema May.

- no, ¿y por qué cambias el tema? - frunció el ceño Dawn - May, que sucede

- nada, solo que ya quiero ir al siguiente pueblo - dijo May tranquila - no es nada

- pero... - intento decir Dawn.

- ¿tiene que ver con Drew? - pregunto Misty dando en el clavo.

Hubo un silencio en el que May solo podía oír su respiración y su corazón acelerado golpear contra su pecho. Trago saliva y se puso nerviosa, acción que dio entender a ambas entrenadoras que por ahí iba la cosa.

- May... ¿sabes que puedes contarnos todo? - pregunto Misty - somos amiga así que no hay nada de que preocuparse

May miro a ambas con la intensión de explicar lo que había sucedido pero al ver a Piplup en los brazos de Dawn prefirio callar. Dawn al notar esto intento devolver a Piplup en su Pokebola pero él se negaba a entrar, incluso ambos se estaban peleando. Misty rió divertida y lueog miro a May.

- cuando te sientas listas... puedes decirnos - sonrió amablemente.

- Drew... - su corazón latía más fuerte - Drew me besó - cerró los ojos y espero a que alguna dijera algo. Al no obtener una respuesta abrió los ojos y pudo notar las miradas perplejas de los tres ahí parados.

El silencio se prolongo mas de lo esperado. May estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas y salir cuando Misty y Dawn reaccionaron y al unisonó gritaron el pregunta lo que May había dicho. Piplup también parecía sorprendido pero eso no le importaba a May. Mas le importaba lo que sus amigas iban a decirle.

- aguarda... ¿perdiste porque él te besó? - pregunto Dawn molesta - que tramposo

May no dijo nada pues aún no sabía porque Drew la había besado y eso mismo pensaba Misty, mientras ella no supiera era mejor no sacar conclusiones. Después de haberles contado a las chicas todo lo sucedido, como paso, lo que ella pensaba y la razón de porque no se podía concentrar bien todas decidieron salir y probablemente hablar ese tema mas tarde.

Su siguiente parada iba a ser en el siguiente pueblo y probablemente a May su mente deje de nublarse con cosas que ni ella misma entendía por el momento. Solo quería despejar la mente, relajarse y emprender el viaje para poder llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Continuara...

* * *

Termino el capítulo de hoy... ha estado bastante interesante ¿verdad? yo imagino que si aksjaskjas. Espero que les haya gustado y honestamente no esperaba que alguien leyera esto pero bueno, si les gusta lo continuo jeje.

**Próximamente: ¿Siente algo por Mí?**

May, pareces muy distraída - dijo Ash extrañado - ¿estas bien?

entonces, suponiendo que no te haya besado para que pierdas - dijo Dawn - ¿tú le gustas?

no tengo ni idea - negó May intrigada.

dime, Misty, ¿hay alguien que te interese? - pregunto Dawn curiosa.

bueno... - se sonrojo Misty.

¡Bien vamos a entrenar! - dijo emocionado Ash.

_"¿qué sientes por mí Drew?"_ - pensó May - _"¿de verdad sientes algo mas que una amistad?"_

creo que estas mejorando mucho - dijo Brock sonriendo - vas muy bien

gracias - sonrió Ash - vamos a ganar

¿nos extrañaron bobos? - pregunto Jessi mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa.

cuando las cosas no pueden ir peor... empeoran de la nada - dijo Dawn.

~ Comentarios:

- sapphire97: España ¿eeh? bien, en ese caso también lo buscaré en castellano y lo pondré de vez en cuando ;) Y no te preocupes porque pienso poner algo de Misty y Ash aunque no estoy segura de cuanto jeje

- Irati-chan: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este te haya gustado máas ;)

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos y siento que haya sido corto pero las ideas se me acabaron jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero, como siempre, sus comentarios.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)__  
_


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Sientes Algo por Mí?

¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de si ustedes ya han leído alguna de mis historias e imagino que no, probablemente. La cosa es que esta vez quise cambiar un poco mi ambiente y mis series para iniciar con una nueva que es de Pokémon. Espero que esta historia les guste ya que es nueva y de la noche a la mañana se me ha ocurrido escribirla.

El ambiente tengo pensado en realizarlo en Sinnoh con la mayoría de los personas claro también a esta pareja. También tengo planeado hacer unos cambios a ciertas cosas y espero que les guste. Habrán batallas y concurso por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Aviso:

.: Pokémon :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Pokémon fue creado por Satoshi Tajiri y dirigida por Masamitsu Hidaka y Norihiko Sudo

* * *

~ Amor de Rosas ~

Capítulo 5:

¿Sientes Algo por Mí?

.: Ash :.

Nos encontrabamos camino a mi primera batalla, ya estábamos a solo pocas horas de poder llegar y estaba muy emocionado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al sentir una suave brisa pasar. Levante la vista al cielo y pude ver a los Staravias volar tranquilamente por sobre nosotros. Hace apenas un día que habíamos salido de Pueblo Floaroma y ahora estábamos a solo pocos pasos de llegar a mi primera batalla.

- ¡Pika! - dijo mi compañero sonriendo.

- hemos llegado - dijo Brock sonriendo - Pueblo Knight _(N/A: Nombres y pueblos en donde se encuentra el Alto Mando serán inventados)_

- vaya que lindo lugar - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- si y lo mejor es que el primer combate esta solo a la vuelta de la esquina - apreté mi puño emocionado - ¿¡Listo para ganar Pikachu!?

- ¡Pikaa! - dijo él con una sonrisa decidido.

- ¿creen que podamos conocer primero el pueblo? - pregunto Misty sonriendo - no es necesario ir enseguida a la batalla

- no me parece mala idea - dijo Dawn sonriendo - podemos quedarnos aquí por el día y mañana partir

- ¿qué? - pregunte desilusionado - vamos, podemos ir ahora a la batalla

- no tan rápido amigo - dijo Brock sonriendo - primero necesitamos saber quien sera el líder al que vas a enfrentar

- es cierto, Ash - dijo Misty asintiendo.

- bien - dije de malas.

Mire a May que se notaba bastante distraída, yo creo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al pueblo. Coloque una mano en su hombro y ella reacciono mirándome confundida.

- May, pareces muy distraída - dije extrañado - ¿estas bien?

- ah si, si - asintió lentamente.

- te ves distraída, seguro tienes hambre - dijo Brock sonriendo.

Sonreí asintiendo y luego mire a Brock - ¿qué tal si vamos a comer?

- si, yo me apunto - dijo más entusiasmada May.

- cuando se trata de la comida ambos tienen un apetito de un Snorlax - rió Brock junto con Dawn y Misty.

Caminamos por el pueblo observando todo con una sonrisa. Habían muchas personas junto a muchos Pokémon y todos se llevaban bastante bien. Después de haber dado un paseo por el pueblo decidimos ir a un restaurante bastante conocido y popular en este pueblo su nombre era La Perla de Spoink.

- bienvenidos caballeros y damas - se nos apareció un mesero con una reverencia - les doy la bienvenida a La Perla de Spoink, por favor pasen a tomar una mesa enseguida enviaremos un mesero por ustedes

- vaya, gracias - dije sonriendo.

Pasamos a una mesa cerca de la ventana y nos sentamos tranquilamente. Miramos el menú y esperamos a nuestro mesero.

- vaya, todo se ve delicioso - dije sonriendo ansioso.

- pika pikaa - sonrió mi amigo.

Después de pedir nuestra orden nos quedamos hablando un poco. Yo estaba bastante emocionado por mi batalla y lo único que quería saber era a quien me enfrentaría pero como aún no tenía información suponía que iríamos a buscarla luego de comer.

- ¡Esto está delicioso! - dijo May probando su comida después de que nos la habían traído.

- bastante bueno - dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

Comencé a comer a toda velocidad y termine en pocos minutos. Después de un rico almuerzo fuimos al Centro Pokémon para ver que información sobre el Alto Mando podríamos conseguir y de ser necesario alojarnos allí por esta noche. Luego de no conseguir nada de información decidimos quedarnos aquí.

- bien - dije tomando mi corra que estaba colgando de la punta de la cabecera de la cama - iremos a entrenar

- Ash ya es algo tarde - dijo Brock sentado en una silla de escritorio - podría ser peligroso

- no te preocupes, estaremos bien - sonreí tranquilo.

- bien - dijo Brock sonriendo también.

* * *

.: May :.

- uhg no dejo de pensar en ese beso con Drew - dije escondiendo mi cabeza contra la almohada. Misty estaba dándose una ducha y Dawn... la verdad no se en donde esta Dawn así que yo estaba sola en nuestra habitación - me pregunto porque me besó Drew

- ¡MAY! - escuche la voz de Dawn emocionada. Levante perezosamente mi cabeza de la almohada y mire a la entrada de la habitación - ¿dónde está Misty?

- dándose una ducha - dije tranquila - eh espera, ¿dónde estabas?

- pues - sonrió infantil sacando unas bolsas de dulces - fui a conseguir comida para una pijamada

Sonreí tranquilamente y me senté en la cama - que bien

- pipluup - alzó una aleta Piplup sonriendo. Se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Dawn como de costumbre.

- entonces, ¿aún pensando en él? - pregunto Dawn sonriendo.

- si - di un suspiro pesado - no logro quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que me haya besado

- ya veo - sonrió ella tranquila - pero es mejor que dejes de pensar en él por ahora porque tendremos una pijamada

- me pareció oír las palabras pijamada - escuche a Misty y la vi salir del baño ya vestida con su pijama - ¿es cierto?

- cien por cierto - dijo Dawn sonriendo.

- pipluup - sonrió el pequeño.

- genial - sonrió Misty.

* * *

.: Brock :.

Me crucé de brazos mientras me acercaba al campo de batalla en la cual estaba entrenando Ash. Se notaba muy concentrado y la sonrisa en su rostro era única, ese chico siempre ha sabido demostrar la emoción que siente.

- ¡Bien, Buizel ahora utiliza Acua Jet! - sonrió Ash apuntando a Torterra que esperaba el golpe - Torterra esquivalo

- creo que estas mejorando mucho - dijo Brock sonriendo - vas muy bien

- eh, ¡Brock! - sonrió Ash - no me di cuenta de cuando llegaste

- pika pikaaa - sonrió la ratita amarilla.

- me parece que estas entrenando bastante duro pero debes recordar que te vas a enfrentar a uno del Alto Mando - sonreí tranquilo - debes estar preparado para todo y solo entonces debes usar tu estilo de batalla

- lo se - sonrió Ash - dominar el campo de batalla y las sorpresas

Sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza. Me incline un poco y acaricie a Pikachu en su cabeza - creo que te vendría bien un compañero de batalla

- si, iba a pedirle a alguna de las chicas que luchara conmigo pero me encontré con Dawn y dijo que tendrían una pijamada - sonrió Ash - me parece que termine entrando solo

- tengo una idea - dije sacando una pokebola - ¿qué te parece una batalla?

Ash parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió decidido - bien, acepto

Sonreí y camine hasta el otro extremo de la cancha de batalla. Ash miro a sus Pokémones y eligió usar a Gliscor lo cual parecía una buena opción siendo que era de noche. Lance mi Pokebola sacando a Sudowoodo.

- ¿listo amigo? - pregunte sonriendo.

- woodo - asintió listo para pelear.

- bien, Gliscor vamos a ganar - dijo Ash decidido.

- tú primero Ash - sonreí tranquilo.

- perfecto pero preparate para perder de un solo golpe - dijo Ash con firmeza - ¡Gliscor usa Tijera X!

Gliscor uso el ataque que Ash le había ordenado usar pero fallo ya que Sudowoodo lo evadió sin que yo le dijese nada. Luego de ver que el ataque no hizo dio en el blanco le ordene a Sudowoodo usar Brazo Martillo (Machada) y justo cuando estaba por golpear a Gliscor, él se elevo hasta arriba y uso Colmillo de Fuego en el brazo de Sudowoodo.

- ¡Ah! - dije sorprendido - ¡Rápido, liberate!

Sudowoodo intento liberarse pero no pudo y Ash aprovecho para usar Ala de Acero desde una distancia bastante corta cosa que hizo un buen efecto de daño en mi Pokémon. Sonreí y apreté un puño.

- vaya, eso ha sido bastante bueno - dije tranquilo - pero no hemos acabado, ¡Sudowoodo Doble Poder!

- ¡Woodo! - tras usar Doble Poder él quedo algo dañado porque era un ataque que no solo lastimaba al enemigo sino que a quien lo usa también. Ash sonrió después de alagar el golpe y luego ordeno usar Tijera X una vez más pero en esta ocasión le pedí a Sudowoodo contraatacar con Brazo Martillo. Ambos Pokémones chocaron en un ataque y luego retrocedieron cansados.

- bien hecho Gliscor, es hora de acabar con esta batalla - dijo Ash sonriendo - ¡Usa Giga Impacto!

Después de que Gliscor usara Giga Impacto contra Sudowoodo retrocedió rápidamente ya que ese ataque evitaba que el Pokémon pudiera moverse por unos instantes. Sudowoodo cayo al suelo casi débil e intento levantarse y cuando pensé que realmente podía seguir peleando se desplomo en el suelo dándole la victoria a Ash y a Gliscor.

- ¡Si! - celebro Ash - ¡Bien hecho amigo!

- ¡Gliscor! - se lanzo contra la cara de Ash provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- lo has hecho increíble amigo - sonreí de oreja a oreja sacando la Pokebola - mereces un descanso, gracias

Después de regresar a Sudowoodo a su Pokebola me acerque a Ash para felicitarlo y estrechar la mano con él. Sin duda alguna se había vuelto más fuerte desde que estuvo en la liga Sinnoh y no me sorprendía que haya llegado tan lejos. Después de un rato ambos decidimos volver al Centro Pokémon y descansar por hoy. Ya mañana buscaríamos información sobre el primero del Alto Mando y la ubicación.

- al fin a descansar un poco - dijo Ash dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

- pika pi - dijo cansado su Pokémon.

- me pregunto si las chicas estarán dormidas ya - dije mirando el reloj de la pared que ya marcaba media noche. Escuche unos ronquidos y mire a Ash y a Pikachu, me tope con la sorpresa de que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Me reí entre dientes y me recosté también en mi cama.

* * *

.: Dawn :.

- entonces, suponiendo que no te haya besado para que pierdas el concurso - dije pensativa mirando a May - ¿tú le gustas? ¿es eso?

- no tengo ni idea - dijo May algo intrigada.

Di un suspiro pesado y tome una galleta del plato que estaba en la cama. Las chicas y yo estábamos aún despiertas y apenas era media noche por lo que significaba que probablemente tengamos problemas para levantarnos mañana, era seguro.

- creo que estoy... confundida - dijo May con un suspiro.

- oye, May, ¿a ti te gusta Drew? - pregunto Misty con un tono suave.

La mire sorprendida y luego ansiosa por saber la respuesta. Ella se sonrojo levemente y agacho la cabeza - yo, no estoy segura. Drew siempre ha sido mi rival y pensar en él de otra forma que no tiene que ver con la rivalidad o la amistad es extraño

- ya veo - dije sonriendo levemente - seguramente con el tiempo te darás podrás ordenar tus sentimientos

Ella me miro sorprendida. Yo sabía que probablemente May sentía algo por Drew pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de esto por lo que estaba en sus manos ordenar sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de la realidad.

- dime, Misty, ¿hay alguien que te interese? - pregunto Dawn curiosa.

- bueno... - se sonrojo ella. Sonreí algo pícara y luego reí divertida. Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego me miro - ¿te gusta alguien Dawn?

Parpadeé un par de veces y la imagen de Kenny se hizo presente en mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos y me sonroje mientras sacudía mi cabeza quitandolo de mis pensamientos.

- no - dije con una sonrisa.

No estoy segura de porque pensé en él, tal vez se deba a lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos. Kenny quería que viajara él por Hoenn e hizo una apuesta conmigo, si él ganaba en una batalla contra Ash yo iría con él pero si perdía entonces seguiría viajando con Ash y con Brock. La verdad es que a pesar de ganar Kenny yo seguí viajando con Ash. Recuerdo que le deje aquella nota en la cual también le había confesado que se veía algo guapo en la batalla. No estoy segura de que siento por Kenny pero estoy casi segura de que él probablemente sienta algo por mí, lo pude notar.

- glaa... - mire a Glaceon acurrucarse en un lado de la cama de May y ella la miraba con una sonrisa. Parece que Glaceon se había vuelto su consentida y según me había contado Ash, May tiene a Glaceon desde que era un Huevo antes de nacer a Eevee por lo que no sería extraño que fuera una de sus consentidas.

- ¿saben? Hace tanto que no viajaba con Ash y Brock - dijo Misty tomando a su Marill y colocandolo en su regazo - es bueno volver a viajar con ellos y también con ustedes. Ha sido un viaje bastante bueno y divertido

- a nosotras nos alegra tenerte aquí también - dije sonriendo - ahora dime, ¿te gusta Ash?

- ¡Piplup! - me regaño él. Yo solo sonreí y saque la lengua juguetonamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- bun... - suspiro Buneary.

- me parece que a Piplup no le gusta que te metas así en la vida personal de los demás - dijo May riendo divertida.

- ay no tiene nada de malo - dije despreocupada - somos amigos, ¿no?

Misty rió divertida y nos miro a ambas con un ligero sonrojo - la verdad es que... tal vez un poco

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y emocionada con ganas de chillar pero Misty me hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera. Estaba atenta ante el relato de Misty sobre como había sucedido esto de que terminara enamorada de Ash, quien es bastante distraído para este tema así que nunca se daría cuenta por si solo.

- ya veo - dije sonriendo - bueno, Ash siempre ha sido despistado en el tema del amor

- si - suspiro ella tranquila.

- entonces... nosotras ya hablamos - dijo May tranquila - te toca, te sonrojaste hace un rato

Me tensé un poco y levante ambas manos negando con la cabeza. Ambas me miraron incrédulas por lo que termine diciéndoles sobre Kenny y todo eso que había sucedido. Ellas hicieron comentarios sobre como que era mi novio y cosa así, cosas que negué.

- bien, creo que llego la hora de dormir - dije bostezando un poco.

- si, yo también estoy cansada - dijo May sonriendo algo cansada.

- es mejor ir a la cama - dijo Misty sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego de unos minutos apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, cerré los ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente ya era de día, me frote un ojo con el dorso de mi mano derecha y logre divisar apenas a alguien parada de espaldas a mí. Después de haberme despertado por completo identifique a esa persona como May.

Mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y note que eran las seis de la mañana. Volví a mirar a May y la vi salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Estaba algo confundida así que me senté en la cama, me estire y bostece. Misty aún dormía y todos nuestros Pokémon aún dormían también, incluso los de May, sin embargo había uno de ellos que no estaba aquí.

Salí de la habitación ya vestida y bien despierta para ir al campo de batalla detrás del Centro Pokémon. Vi a May parada en medio de la cancha estirándose. Junto a ella estaba uno de sus Pokemones, el faltante en la habitación. Skitty estaba persiguiendo su cola con una sonrisa divertida mientras May la miraba tranquila. Luego de unos segundos comenzaron a caminar más adelante. La verdad es que pensé que iban a entrenar por lo que me pareció extraño.

- ¿chipa? - escuche la voz de Pachirisu algo somnolienta.

- Pachirisu - dije sorprendida al verlo detrás de mí parado con una mirada cansada - deberías estar durmiendo

- chipaa - bostezo. Sonreí tranquilo y volví a mirar el camino que May había seguido.

- ¿quieres ir a ver a May y a Skitty? - pregunte sonriendo.

- ¡Chipa! - dijo emocionado el pequeño mientras saltaba a mis brazos. Sabía que era muy amigo de Skitty por ser igual de traviesa que él así que seguramente querría ir a jugar con ella. Seguimos el camino de May hasta el pueblo.

Me parecía extraño que alguien se despertara a las seis de la mañana solo para pasear por un pueblo vació. Estuvimos buscando a May por un buen rato y cuando la encontramos la vimos apoyada en una baranda mirando hacía el mar.

- allí está - dije sonriendo.

- ¡Nyyaaa! - nos vio Skitty y eso provoco que May también nos viera.

- Dawn, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida.

- te vi salir y te seguí - dije con un sonrojo algo apenada - ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- digamos que me desperté temprano y como no podía volver a dormir decidí salir a dar una vuelta - dijo sonriendo - Skitty me siguió su cuenta

- creo que somos dos a quienes nos siguieron - me referí a Pachirisu que había saltado de mis brazos para correr a jugar con Skitty - ¿aún pensando en el tema de anoche?

- más o menos - dijo sonriendo - de hecho pensaba más en la batalla de concurso que en Drew

- ya veo - dije sonriendo - espero que ganes tu primer listón

- yo también - dijo sonriendo - y en está ocasión no me pienso distraer

- así se habla - dije sonriendo con firmeza - se que vas a ganar

May me sonrió y luego miro a nuestros Pokémon jugar tranquilamente. Ambas comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo, no habían muchas personas despiertas pero habían una que otra, algunos eran madrugadores. Durante el camino estuvimos hablando sobre Concursos Pokémon, estrategias y cosas así.

- será mejor volver al Centro Pokémon - sonrió ella - debo hacer unos cambios en mi equipo Pokémon

- ¿unos cambios? - parpadeé curiosa.

- así es - sonrió May para luego mirar a Skitty - la verdad es que Skitty no debería estar aquí ya que se colo conmigo...

La mire sorprendida suponiendo que ella pensaba enviar a Skitty devuelta pero la sonrisa en Skitty y en May daba a pensar otra cosa. Torcí los labios curiosa y luego camine con ella devuelta al Centro Pokémon. Aún era muy temprano así que no pudo hacer el cambio ahora pero aún así saco a todos sus Pokémon y yo hice lo mismo. Ambas nos quedamos en el campo de batallas con ellos.

- May, ¿piensas devolver a Skitty? - pregunte curiosa mientras la pequeña perseguía la cola de Pachirisu.

- no - negó con la cabeza - la verdad es que aún no estoy segura de a quien enviare a casa... me gustaría tener un espació en mi equipo para capturar un nuevo Pokémon

- ah ya veo - sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- bun - mire a Buneary intentar detener a Skitty para tranquilizarla pero solo logro que se volviera más traviesa y la persiguiera a ella también.

Me reí entre dientes y mire a May algo sorprendida. Ella miraba a sus Pokémones fijamente y pensativa. Su vista estaba puesta en Seadra que estaba en una pileta cerca y en Wartortle que estaba tratando de ayudar a Buneary de escapar de Skitty.

- oye May, ¿qué te parece tener una batalla? - pregunte sonriendo.

- ¿una batalla? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿ahora?

- si, ¿por qué no? - pregunte despreocupada - tal vez te ayude a decidir

- mmm... - ella pensó y luego sonrió - tal vez ayude

- bien - dije sonriendo - yo usare a Piplup

- ¡Pipluup! - dijo ansioso mi Pokémon.

- uno de agua eh - dijo May sonriendo - entonces tendremos la revancha de la Copa Wallace, Glaceon, ¿quieres pelear?

Glaceon miro a May con una sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza cosa que sorprendió a May. Yo la mire sorprendida también y luego confundida. Glaceon comenzó a caminar hasta un árbol y se recostó en la sombra.

- ¿qué le sucede? - pregunte confundida.

- no lo se - dijo May extrañada - tal vez esté molesta por la batalla de concurso

- eso es malo - dije preocupada.

- lo se - asintió May - veamos - miro a sus Pokémon pensativa - ¿a quién usare? Ya se, Beautifly vamos a pelear

- ¡Beautifly! - sonaba ansiosa a diferencia de Glaceon.

- bien, vamos a pelear - dijo May sonriendo emocionada.

- bien - asentí con la cabeza. Me puse en un extremo del campo de batalla y sonreí de oreja a oreja preparada para la batalla. Mi vista se poso en Beautifly y luego en Glaceon que estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados. May no parecía preocupada por eso, al menos no tanto.

- ¿listo pinguinito? - pregunte sonriendo.

- plup - asintió Piplup.

- tú empiezas Dawn - dijo May sonriendo.

- perfecto - dije sonriendo - Piplup usa Picotazos

Piplup uso el ataque que le había pedido pero Beautifly esquivo sin problemas, luego Beautifly uso Disparo de Seda y Piplup también lo esquivo. Ambos Pokémon estaban listos para una fuerte batalla. Piplup uso remolino contra Beautifly y logro dar en el blanco pero de la nada vi a Beautifly atravesar el tornado con un giro y usar Viento Plateado contra Piplup. Había sido sorprendente.

Piplup no se rindió tan fácilmente. Estuvimos a punto de dar un ataque cuando algo salió de la tierra. Una maquina gigante hecha de metal con la forma de un robot que tenía la letra R en el pecho dibujada con rojo. En el rostro del robot, en los ojos, se podía ver un trío de ladrones sonriendo maliciosos.

- ¿nos extrañaron bobos? - pregunto Jessi mirándonos.

- un minuto Jessi - dijo James sorprendido - aquí solo hay dos bobas

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - grito Jessi - ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡VENIMOS A ROBAR A PIKACHU! ¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE CON ESE BOBO!? ¡DEBERÍA DE ESTAR AQUÍ TAMBIÉN!

- son las seis de la mañana - dije con una mueca - ¿enserio creen que estaría despierto?

- ¡Bien, no hay de que preocuparse! - dijo Meowth sonriendo - aún podemos robarnos a esos Pokémon

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñen! - dije apretando los puños.

Jessi rió histericamente y me sonrió maliciosa - niña, no me importa lo que pienses, esos Pokémons serán nuestros

- ¡No lo creo! - dije apretando los puños.

La gran mano mecánica de la maquina se acerco a mi y a Piplup rápidamente. Piplup me empujo lejos pero él quedo atrapado en la maquina, luego de la otra mano salio una aspiradora que se trago a casi todos nuestros Pokémon. El equipo Rocket rió victorioso y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo salieron corriendo.

- uhg tienen a nuestros Pokémon - apreté los puños molesta.

- al menos a la gran mayoría de ellos - dijo May mirando a los que habían logrado escapar.

Mire a los Pokémon y asentí lentamente. Glaceon, Togekiss, Blaziken, Buneary y Cyndaquil estaban con nosotras aún, seguramente lograron esconderse antes de ser tragados o lograron sujetarse fuertemente. Mire a May luego ambas salimos en búsqueda de los demás Pokémon.

- ¿puedes ver algo Togekiss? - pregunte mirando al cielo a mi Pokémon.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego siguió buscando. May y yo buscaban por tierra, Buneary nos estaba ayudando y los demás estaban en sus Pokebolas. Después de una hora más o menos Togekiss encontró al Equipo Rocket y rápidamente fuimos a ellos.

- allí están - dije escondida tras unos árboles. Mire al Equipo Rocket pelear por un trozo de comida. En una jaula estaban nuestros Pokémon encerrados.

- bien - dijo May sacando una Pokebola - vamos a ellos

Mire a May y asentí. Buneary me asintió también y luego salimos de nuestro escondite. May saco a su Blaziken para pelear y yo use, por supuesto, a Buneary.

- ¡Blaziken Patada de Fuego! - ordeno May.

- bien, Buneary usa Bote - dije con firmeza.

- no lo creo - dijo Jessi sacando a su Pokémon - ¡Yanmega usa Poder Antiguo!

- yaannmmega - uso su ataque.

- creo que me quedare con sus Pokémon - dijo Jessi sacando un control y apretando un botón. Una red cayo encima de Blaziken y de Buneary evitando que ambos pudieran moverse. Luego, Jessi, apretó otro botón y el suelo debajo de nosotras se rompió haciendonos al menos dos o tres metros.

- cuando las cosas no pueden ir peor... empeoran de la nada - dije adolorida.

- ¿cómo es que son tan precavidos? - pregunto May adolorida también.

- ¿les gusto? Eso pasa cuando el Equipo Rocket se toma su tiempo para pensar - dijo Meowth sonriendo victorioso - ahora nos llevaremos a sus Pokémon

- ¡No lo harán! - dijo May mirando hacia arriba.

El Equipo Rocket rió y luego desapareció de nuestra vista. May y yo intentamos salir del agujero y después de muchos intentos lo logramos pero había sido tarde, ellos se habían ido con nuestros Pokémon.

- rayos - dije apretando los puños - no de nuevo

- bueno - suspiro May - ahora sabemos algo

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte curiosa.

- no necesitamos a Togekiss para buscarlos - apunto enfrente. Mire bien y sonreí al ver un camino que había dejado su maquina. Mire a May y asentí con una sonrisa para ir por nuestros Pokémon.

Corrimos por el camino que la tonta maquina había dejado hasta encontrar al Equipo Rocket al otro lado de un lago. Apreté los puños sabiendo que rodearlo iba a hacernos tardar demasiado y no podíamos nadar sin nuestros Pokémon de agua pues íbamos a tardar mucho, de todas formas ambas opciones nos harían tardar horas.

- Glaceon ve - saco May a su Pokémon para luego mirarme - si no podemos nadar ni cruzar vamos a patinar

- ¿patinar? - parpadeé confundida.

- Glaceon Rayo Hielo en linea recta sobre el agua - ordeno con una sonrisa.

Glaceon uso el ataque y congelo el agua en linea recta tal y como May le había dicho. Sonreí de oreja a oreja sabiendo que por sobre hielo íbamos a llegar más pronto y que había sido una buena idea congelar el agua. Pise el hielo nerviosa y luego suspire al saber que no podía patinar con zapatillas.

- parecía ser una buena idea en mi mente - coloco una mano en su cabeza May - Dios...

- ¿tal vez de otra forma? - pregunte mirando el hielo - necesitamos algo para deslizarnos

Busque con la mirada algo que nos pudiera ayudar y sonreí al ver un trozo de metal doblado. Lo tome en mis manos y sonreí aún más al ver que era lo bastante grande para que May y yo cupiéramos pero había un inconveniente, como estaba doblado y machucado era inservible.

- ve Cyndaquil - lo saque de su Pokebola - usa Lanzallamas sobre esto para calentarlo

- cynda - asintió él - ¡Quiiiiil!

- bien - sonrió May al ver que estaba caliente.

- ahora Cyndaquil - sonreí - usa Velocidad para desdoblarlo

Cyndaquil dio un salto y comenzó a girar mientras usaba el ataque. Poco a poco iba desdoblando el metal provocando que quedara estirado sin embargo le había dado una forma de un trineo. Mire a May y ambas nos subimos a el sobre el hielo. Nos falta impulsarnos hacía el frente.

- Cyndaquil usa Lanzallamas en el hielo - sonreí. Cyndaquil uso su ataque y derritió el hielo que estaba detrás de nosotras.

- ahora Glaceon usa Bola Sombra sobre el agua - dijo May.

- agárrense bien que sera un fuerte impacto - sonreí.

Luego de que Glaceon usara Bola Sombra sobre el agua el estallido provoco que el metal se deslizara sobre el hielo sin problemas. Íbamos a toda velocidad para poder salvar a nuestros Pokémon y la verdad a pesar de que nos tardamos un poco en hacer el "trineo" estoy segura de que nos tardamos menos de lo que hubiéramos tardado si hubiéramos rodeado o nadado. Al llegar al pasto el trineo se detuvo y ambas sonreímos tranquilas. Salimos de el y fuimos a buscar a nuestros Pokémon.

- ¿ustedes de nuevo? - pregunto James sorprendido - bien, ahora si es hora de que se vayan. ¡Ve Carnivine, usa Balas Semillas!

Carnivine salió de su Pokebola pero en vez de atacarnos a nosotras abrazo a Jame y luego nos ataco a nosotras. Cyndaquil uso Velocidad para contraatacar esas Balas Semillas. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego vi a Glaceon usar la combinación Quinta Sombra sin que May se lo ordenara.

- ¡No! - grito el Equipo Rocket luego de ser disparado por los cielos - ¡No es justo!

- ¡No es posible! - dijo Meowth - ¡Un Glaceon nos mando a volar!

- ¡Se siente raro que no sea Pikachu! - dijo James.

- ¡Las van a pagar mocosas! - escuche a Jessi.

Mire a Glaceon con una sonrisa y luego ayude a May a liberar a nuestros Pokémon. Después de abrazarlos a todos mire a May tranquila.

- creo May, que Glaceon no estaba molesta por haber perdido la batalla - dije sonriendo.

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto May.

- verás, al ver a Glaceon usar la Quinta Sombra supuse algo - dije mirando al Pokémon - creo que Glaceon estaba molesta por haber perdido luego de haberse esforzado tanto por dominar el movimiento

May me miro sorprendida y luego miro a Glaceon quien la miraba tranquila. Ella sonrió - bien, en ese caso Glaceon - dijo May - será mejor entrenar más porque usaremos ese movimiento para ganar nuestro primer listón

- gla... - sonrió con firmeza Glaceon.

Después de nuestra pequeña aventura contra el Equipo Rocket volvimos al Centro Pokémon exhausta para entonces ya todos estaban levantados y desayunando.

- hey chicas, ¿dónde se habían metido? - pregunto Ash mirándonos tranquilo.

- no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos sufrido hoy - me queje cansada - quiero ir a dormir

- ¿qué? - pregunto Misty sorprendida - pero si es tarde

- estoy exhausta - dijo May cansada.

- ¿qué dicen? Chicas, tenemos que seguir el viaje a mi primera batalla contra el Alto Mando - dijo Ash serio.

- será luego de una siesta - ignore a Ash y fui junto con May a nuestra habitación. Dormirme tarde, levantarme temprano y tener un lío con el Equipo Rocket realmente me dejo agotada y quería solo dormir.

.: May :.

Me deje caer en la cama pesadamente y cerré los ojos. Estaba algo agotada aunque había sido una mañana divertida. Pronto íbamos a tener otro concurso y esta vez íbamos a ganar. Drew no iba a meterse en mi mente nuevamente y me iba a desconcentrar, no iba a seguir distrayéndome porque iba a ganar. Sin embargo para mi mala suerte aún pensaba en ese tonto besó.

- _"¿qué sientes por mí Drew?"_ - pensé - _"¿de verdad sientes algo mas que una amistad?"_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y luego me incline un poco en la cama sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Drew es solo mi rival nada más que eso. No tenía porque seguir pensando en ese beso, además él siempre me estaba regalando rosas aunque... regalar una rosa y dar un beso no es lo mismo. Drew y yo somos rivales y nada más que eso.

- solo rivales - dije cansada mientras recostaba mi cabeza en la almohada para poder dormir.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento la demora y vaya que la espera fue larga pero aquí está el capítulo esperado (vaya un peso menos y una carga liberada jeje) espero que disfruten esté capítulo.

**Próximamente: Honor a los de Tipo Bicho**

¡Enfermera Joy, no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado tenerte cerca! - dijo Brock.

estoy aquí para ganar al Alto Mando - dijo Ash sonriendo con firmeza.

es una pena que no nos dijera quien es el primero a quien vas a enfrentarte - dijo Misty.

yo sigo adolorido - dijo Brock quejándose.

¡Piplup! - exclamo alterado tras ser envuelto en una tela.

¿qué es eso? - pregunto May sorprendida.

Ariados liberarlo ya - dijo un chico de cabello verde.

¡AAHHHH UN ARIADOS! - grito Misty espantada.

pero que cobarde - dijo Aaron con una mueca - mi Ariados es inofensivo

Aaron, que gusto verte de nuevo - dijo Ash sonriendo - adivina que, estoy aquí para retarte a una batalla

entonces Ash, prepárate para una gran batalla - dijo Aaron sonriendo con firmeza

~ Comentarios:

- Noah The Hedgehog: Que bueno que te guste y espero que sigas comentando ;)

- Coraline T: Que bueno que te guste y espero que la sigas comentando así como que te guste el resto jeje ;)

Bueno eso es todo todito por hoy. Nos veremos en la próxima con la primera batalla de Ash, tal vez jeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
